


A Team of Rogues

by canthelpmyselves



Series: DC vs Marvel [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: D/s undertones, Gay Sex, Multi, Not Cap Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Two years after the Civil War that left Tony almost dead and the Avengers Initiative disabled, the US President pushes through pardons from the ex Avengers. Captain America and company return, expectations high, but quickly learn that nothing is as it was before. Not only is there a new Avengers team, but Tony has his own team, The Rogues.





	1. Tony Thinks Back

Tony took a moment to wipe all emotion from his face before he had to enter the meeting room. He really wasn’t looking forward to the next hour or so, but he also wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and never, ever, have to deal with this shit again. Suddenly, there was a smell of ozone in the air. A soft kiss brushed his cheek and he instinctively leaned into it. 

“Thought you were going to visit May,” he said, relaxing as long arms encircled his waist from behind.

“Already did. She gave me a new knitting pattern to try,” Barry said, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Decided to come meet the exes.”

Tony chuckled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “And here I thought you just couldn’t stay away from me.”

Barry hummed before leaning down to kiss Tony sweetly. “That too.”

The sound of throats loudly clearing made Tony slump in Barry’s embrace with exasperation. “I thought I told you all I didn’t need bodyguards.”

Loki lifted one eyebrow as Tony finally looked over at them. “The last time you were in the same room as Rogers, he left you dying on a frozen wasteland. Forgive us for having concerns.”

Bruce adjusted his glasses and looked sheepish. “It’s not that we don’t think you can protect yourself, Tony.”

“It’s that you shouldn’t have to,” Len drawled, right hand resting comfortingly on the grip of his cold gun.

“I was promised I could light something on fire,” Mick shrugged.

Valkyrie slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand. “Later, babe.”

Tony huffed and shook his head fondly. These people were still a miracle to him. For so long he had felt… less than. Howard had never thought Tony good enough, always holding him to an impossible standard. Obie had always undermined Tony’s confidence, (not that he had even realized it until long after Obie was dead). Pepper, as much as Tony loved her, had wanted him to be someone else, someone safer. Rhodey, god love him, did his best to be supportive, but never fully understood how Tony’s mind worked. 

Bruce had been Tony’s first true partner. Even when they disagreed, Bruce never dimished who Tony was or how he felt. Maybe if Bruce hadn’t been so bogged down with his own self-hatred they could have been more, but as it was, they were like brothers now. Tony knew it wasn’t his fault Bruce had run after Ultron, but the witch’s and the Widow’s. He had tried not to blame Bruce for not coming back when things really started to implode, even though a piece of him had resented Bruce for avoiding that fallout. It didn’t make him any less broken though. He was alone and hurt and he needed his friend. After the Civil War, Tony had been at his lowest. Almost dying, feeling abandoned by the people he had tried so hard to fit in with, had left him an empty shell that he tried to fill with alcohol and mindless, anonymous sex. 

Then one morning, several weeks later, FRIDAY had woken him up to tell him he had visitors. He still remembered the intense shock at seeing Bruce again after so long. That shock stayed with him as Bruce explained that he’d been sucked into a wormhole and spent a year on a far-off planet as the Hulk. If not for Loki finding him and enlisting the Valkyrie, Brunnhilda’s, help in getting them away from Saakar, he’d still be there. Tony felt guilty that he never actually tried to find Bruce, which might have led to an earlier rescue.

Leaving that planet through a portal called (and this still cracked him up) the Devil’s Anus, they had ended up in something called a timestream that connected infinite realities. There they had rescued two men, trapped inside it, Leonard Snart and Barry Allen. Together, the five of them managed to find their way to something called the Vanishing Point where they discovered Mick Rory, who had returned to pay tribute to his thought-to-be-dead friend, Len.

Learning that returning to their own world was impossible without severe repercussions (i.e. planet-wide destruction), Barry, Len and Mick stayed with Loki, Bruce and Brunn. Barry and Bruce spent months plotting courses and studying timelines before finding their way here. 

Tony hates to admit it, but he was a real bastard to them all, at first. A lifetime of being belittled, disregarded and abandoned had made him bitter and hateful. It took a couple of months for Bruce to get back through his walls. It took much longer for Loki. In between, he slowly got to know Barry, Len, Mick and Brunn. Mick and Brunn were the easiest to understand. They had simple needs and desires (most of which they satisfied with alcohol, each other or sparring with the Hulk). Len was a tough nut to crack. He was sarcastic, guarded and had just as many trust issues as Tony did. Bruce had fallen hard for the former thief/time traveler/anti-hero, and thankfully, Len was just as enamored with the shy scientist. Both Len and Barry were very protective of Loki, treating the demigod as if he was fragile. As for Barry…

Barry was entirely unexpected. 

Tony had known at a young age he was bisexual, but he had always leaned more toward women than men. In fact, other than a handful of brief, drunked encounters in college, he had never bothered much with men. He still found a few attractive, but he never took it further than an appreciative look or a flirty comment here and there.

To an outsider, Barry shouldn’t even be on his radar. He wasn’t sophisticated or glamorous or powerful. Well, he was powerful, just not in the business or political realm. He wasn’t the easy lay or one-night stand type. Barry was smart, polite, shy, and more than a little clumsy and nerdy. He made friends with Butterfingers, Dum-E and U, for fuck’s sake! He once caught Barry, a very reluctant Loki and Peter playing hide-and-seek with the bots, of all things. The most important thing about Barry, though, was that he was intensely loyal. Barry proved that when he stood up to Pepper for Tony. 

Tony had been in his workshop for two days straight, crafting a new, more efficient core for Len’s gun when she stormed into the penthouse and demanded he come up. What followed was ten minutes of shrieking that he had blown off a shareholders meeting, leaving her to scramble and placate them. For some reason, FRIDAY had decided to inform Barry what was going on, and the next thing he knew, there was a very stern speedster standing between them.

Barry’s ice-cold tone when he reminded Pepper that this kind of situation was exactly what she collected her huge paycheck for had been stunningly relieving. When Pepper shot back that he was just another freeloader who had no business interfering, Barry shocked them both by having FRIDAY pull up the tower’s financial records showing regular deposits into the household accounts. 

Tony had never asked them for any money for their rooms, food or utilities. He never thought it appropriate with the Avengers and that had carried over with these new guests. Apparently each of them had found employment at various local businesses, except Bruce, who was working on several clean energy projects for one of the SI research teams for a paltry pay. All of them were putting money toward the household funds via FRIDAY. Barry’s next words would be a turning point for Tony.

_“Miss Potts, I understand that you have a unique relationship with Tony. You’re not just his employee, but his friend and his ex. However, you seem to have forgotten that your job is to deal with shareholders. This is Tony’s company. You answer to him, he does not answer to you. Show him the respect he deserves.”_

The next time Pepper visited, Barry was pleasant and polite, as if nothing had ever happened. When Pepper reacted suspiciously, Barry sighed and pointed out that he had no personal grudge against her. He just did not like seeing the man who had took them in, without protest, without restriction, treated like a child. It wasn’t a quick fix, but it was the start of a companionable relationship between them.

Tony’s pretty sure that watching Barry defend him was what made him begin falling in love, even if he wouldn’t realize it for another few months. It was definitely the moment he started paying more attention to his newest housemates. And what he found was utterly unbelievable. 

They didn’t, as he had assumed, just lounge around and eat his food or use his amenities. They cooked (now he knew where the meals Dum-E brought him came from) with food they bought. They cleaned up after themselves. They replaced or fixed things that got broken or used up. They had even taken to dealing with the press who still tried to hound him about the breakdown of the Avengers. They respected his property, privacy and business.

It was a new experience for him, one he found himself drawn to. He began joining them for meals once or twice a week. The immediate acceptance they gave him was addicting. Before the month was out, he was joining each group meal, even if he had to stop in the middle of a project. They never asked Tony for anything, shared whatever they had with him, and were always grateful for every little thing he did. 

Convinced they actually weren’t using him, he offered Mick, Len and Brunn positions with SI security, which they gladly took. Happy was soon calling them his best assets. He set Bruce up with his own lab again and turned him loose to work on his own projects. Loki had been working as a cook in a small diner, but after tasting the demi-god’s culinary skills, Tony pulled some strings and got Loki a job at Trillian’s as a pastry chef. Jorge, the owner, had literally kissed him the next time they met, saying Tony had given him a gift from heaven. 

He offered Barry a lab as well, since he had been a forensic scientist in his former life, but Barry turned it down. He said he had fond memories of that life, but wasn’t eager to relive it here. He was content to keep his own job at the diner as a waiter. Luckily (what a strange way to look at it) Tony’s PR assistant/secretary was pregnant with triplets and had to take maternity leave in her fifth month when she could no longer move about safely or comfortably. Pepper recommended Barry fill in, temporarily, citing no need to interview and hire someone for a job that would only last a few months. 

It turned out to be a fabulous idea. Barry not only enjoyed the challenges of dealing with the press, officially, but was damn good at it, too. When Shelia came back from maternity leave, she was more than happy to leave the PR stuff to Barry and simply handle the office work. As for Tony, he can admit he took advantage of this, since it gave him more reason to spend time with Barry, who was starting to intrigue him.

When he found out Bruce was teaching Brunn and Mick yoga, he joked about how bendy everyone was getting. Brunn suggested he join in. They even took the time to teach him the basics and get him up to speed. 

Loki offered to teach him some of the recipes he had learned at the restaurant and now every Saturday they worked together to learn a new one from on-line. 

He began training with Len and Barry, testing out his suits against their ice and lightning. Little by little he learned their backstories and he started sharing his. 

The night he gave them a brief (painful) overview of the so-called civil war, was another turning point. He had never seen Bruce so angry without changing. Len seemed to radiate cold while Mick’s eyes blazed with anger. Brunn stormed over to his minibar and downed an entire bottle of scotch while muttering threats between swallows. When Loki curled up into a ball, shivering and bordering on a panic attack, Len helped him calm down. 

It was the first time he truly realized that Loki, who knew a thing or two about family betrayal and abandonment, was just as broken as he was, but he didn’t have long to dwell on that new knowledge because Barry had walked over and knelt in front of him, hazel eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Barry studied him for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around Tony. The next thing he knew, he was clinging to the younger man, arms around his neck, sobbing out every hurt, every fear, into Barry’s ears.

At some point he had fallen asleep, and when he awoke, he was in Barry’s bed, still wrapped in his arms. Barry was sleeping soundly, but when Tony tried to pull away, he tightened his grip and mumbled ‘stay, please’. FRIDAY quietly informed him that Barry had carried him here after he was asleep. When he asked why Barry hadn’t just taken him to his own bedroom, which was much closer, she said Barry refused to because he didn’t have permission to enter Tony’s room, nor would he just leave Tony on the couch alone.

Relieved and grateful that Barry had taken care of him, Tony finally realized that at some point he had begun to develop feelings for Barry. That’s also when he first noticed how attracted he was to the speedster. He might not be glamorous, but he was adorable. He might not be sophisticated, but he was noble. He was an uncut diamond, unpolished, but all the more beautiful for it.

Unwilling to risk ruining their potential, Tony moved slowly. He flirted, which Barry responded to shyly. He tried to woo, but found his usual style of flashing his wealth only made Barry uncomfortable. He found that Barry appreciated simpler things, like a walk in the park to get hotdogs instead of a five-star restaurant. Expensive gifts made Barry cringe, but a potted lily earned him a hug and a blush. He would rather spend an evening with Tony helping Peter with his homework than go to a party full of celebrities.

Tony found he was happier staying in to watch a documentary about sharks than club hopping. Dragging Len and Loki to a beach and watching the two men gripe and huddle under a large umbrella while the rest of them swam was more entertaining than any gala. Most of all, he’d rather curl up in Barry’s arms, with nothing more than a whispered goodnight, than take the most proficient lover to bed.

And when they eventually did finally move things into a more physical arena? Well, Tony was supremely glad he had waited. The things Barry could do to him…

“Honey?”

Tony blinked a couple of times before pulling out of his memories and looking at Barry. “Hmm?”

Barry was watching him worriedly. “You left for a momnet,” he said softly. 

Tony smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Sorry. Just remembering.”

“Them?” Barry asked, eyes darting toward the meeting room.

He shook his head and smiled. “Us.”

Barry’s answering smile lit up the room. Tony was about to go in for a more heated kiss when Len cleared his throat. 

“I’m not watching you two play hide the repulsor,” he drawled petulantly, the fond look in his eyes showing he was only teasing. “Can we get this over with? Walking Dead is on tonight and I want to see the kid kick the bucket.”

“Your hatred of Carl borders on manic,” Bruce teased.

“He ate all the pudding,” Len reminded him coldly. 

Tony laughed and pulled out of Barry’s embrace. He smoothed his shirt and turned toward the door. “I’m ready.”


	2. Steve Expects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more than two years in hiding, the ex Avengers have returned, fully pardoned. Steve expects things to go back to how they were. He's in for a rude awakening.

Steve huffed with annoyance as he looked at the clock on the wall. Tony was twenty-three minutes late, not that he was really surprised. Tony was obviously planning to make a grand entrance. He had hoped that this meeting would be a new start for them. A chance to put the past behind them and begin again. Their two and a half years in Wakanda had been difficult. T’Challa was civil, but he had a country to run, so they rarely saw him. The other Wakandans had been distant, not fully trusting outsiders. Most of their time was spent with each other, which had created a lot of tension.

Clint, once an easy going, if slightly immature, guy was always angry now. It got much worse when he discovered that Laura had divorced him a year into their exile. The archer had destroyed most of the furniture in his room (which Shuri refused to have replaced) and spent the next few days ranting about how Tony had turned his family against him. Finding out that Tony had moved Laura and the kids to Manhattan and gotten them set up in his mansion just proved Clint right. Steve was very disappointed in Tony for being so cruel.

Natasha tried to keep Clint from spiraling into depression, but she was angry, as well. Steve suspected her anger was more over the fact that Bruce had returned from wherever he disappeared to and made no effort to contact her or help them. He knew she had tried to contact Bruce right after seeing him with Stark at some press conference, but letters were returned unopened and phone calls were rejected without being answered. Steve had never suspected Bruce could be so heartless. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Bruce about respecting other’s feelings.

Sam tried to help him keep up morale, using his training at the VA, but it was obvious that even he was beginning to lose hope. Lang kept to himself for the most part. He didn’t like Natasha and he feared Wanda. Steve had tried to explain that Wanda was no threat, but Lang would not listen. Of course, he also wasn’t really a part of the team, so Steve didn’t bother too much.

Wanda struggled a lot. Confined to only a small wing of the palace, she was lonely, scared and timid. Steve did his utmost to keep her spirits up. It broke his heart, the way everyone treated her like she was dangerous. Didn’t they understand she’s just a kid? She also missed Vision. It had hurt her so much to find out Vision was willingly holding her hostage. And then for him to join in the fight, using his powers against someone he supposedly cared for? Was it any wonder she was devastated?

As for Steve, he waited. He waited patiently for Tony to call and admit he needed him. To pay off whomever he had to to get the charges against the Avengers dropped. To call and beg them to come back. It took a while, stubborn idiot that he was, but Tony did it. He got them pardoned and sent a couple of UN advisors to bring them back. Of course, they still had to sign the Accords, but there had been a few changes to the Accords (obviously made to appease them), that made them more comfortable with signing. 

The door on the other side of the meeting room opened and Tony walked in. Steve stood and smiled, ignoring the group entering with him. “Tony.”

Tony’s eyes slid right past him, taking in the whole group before turning to greet the two officials. “Sorry I’m late. However, we brought coffee and donuts,” he said, nodding to the people behind him.

The officials stood and introduced themselves. “I’m Grant Freemantle,” the taller one said, “and this is Franklin Vaughn. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Stark.”

“What the hell? What is he doing here?” Clint demanded, pointing at the group. Steve looked past the strangers and was shocked to see Loki standing beside Bruce. 

Tony turned calmly and looked at Clint. “He is with me.”

“He’s a murdering bastard!” Clint snarled. 

“He is a private citizen, with a job. He pays his taxes, doesn’t jaywalk and even holds open doors for the elderly,” Tony said drolly. “Also, he was pardoned and signed the same Accords you’re about to sign.”

Natasha stood and started to walk forward. “Hello, Bruce,” she said with a soft smile.

“Ms. Romanov,” Bruce said with a slight nod.

One of the unknown men tilted his head as he looked her up and down. Then he turned his head and smirked. “Your taste has improved, Kiwi.”

Bruce blushed and smiled at the guy. “Be nice, Len,” he admonished gently. 

Steve stared at Bruce closely, surprised by the relaxed, almost serene expression on Bruce’s face. He didn’t think he had ever seen Bruce truly calm before.

Len’s smirk widened and the young brunette behind Tony groaned out loud. “I’m always nice,” he purred. “But I’ll play it cool.”

Tony snickered and a thin brunette gave him a stern look. “Do not encourage him, Tony. You know how he gets.”

“Goddamn puns,” a rough looking bald man grumbled. 

A dark-skinned woman with strange white markings on her skin snorted. “Want me to hit him?”

Len looked at Loki with an obviously fake pout. “No one appreciates my style.”

Steve was confused, and growing angry about being ignored. They were supposed to be dealing with the final paperwork that would reinstate them as teammates! Who were these strangers and why was Tony so friendly with them? Why was Loki here and not in some Asgardian prison? 

Tony chuckled and turned back to the officials. “Shall we get this over with? I have a date tonight.”

Clint snorted and glared at Tony. “Some airheaded model you can’t remember the name of?” he asked snidely.

“Not really interested in discussing my love life with you,” Tony smirked. “If we could just get to the Accords and get them signed, I’d really appreciate it.”

One of the officials cleared his throat. “Mr Stark, there is one small problem we have to address. It seems the new Avengers are refusing to house Captain Rogers and his team, citing a few technicalities. It seems that, according to the membership requirements, only those who have completed basic training, psychological screening and medical exams can reside at the compound. We were hoping you might be willing to house your former teammates until such time as they have fulfilled those requirements.”

“No,” Tony said calmly.

Steve’s jaw dropped. When the officials had told him about the problem, he hadn’t given them much thought, so certain Tony would fix things. “What?”

Tony rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The brunette placed his hand on Tony’s shoulders and murmured softly in his ear. The thankful look Tony gave him made Steve’s hands curl into fists. “I will not house them,” he said firmly. “You will need to contact the US Senate. They’re the ones who insisted on bringing them back to the US, so they can find them adequate housing. I’m merely a member of one team, not a member of the AI committee. I have no say in how things are run. I’m only here because the committee thought it best to have a familiar face during the return. I’d rather be getting my teeth cleaned. Or my balls waxed.”

“Crude much?” Wanda sneered.

“That’s ridiculous!” Steve snapped. “You have plenty of room in the tower, Tony! Stop being petty!”

“Actually, he doesn’t,” the brunette corrected. “Only two of the previous eight personal floors are fit for guests, and they are occupied. The other floors have been converted into additional labs as well as three training floors. One for the Hulk, one for magic users and one for testing new tech.”

“Who are you?” Natasha asked, glaring at him.

The guy seemed not to know who she was if his unconcerned smile was any indication. “Barry.”

“You work for Tony?” she asked.

Barry nodded his head, still smiling. “I’m Mr. Stark’s head of PR.”

“PR?” Steve repeated, confused. “Why are they here?” he asked, pointing toward the others.

Tony sighed and looked at the officials. “We’re getting even further behind schedule.”

“Who are these other people and why are they here?” Steve insisted.

Barry began making quick introductions. “Len, Mick and Brunnhilda are part of SI’s security detail. Bruce and Loki are here because they felt uneasy about the possible dangers inherent in Mr. Stark’s meeting with you.”

“Dangers?” Steve gasped. “Come on, Stark! You’re being ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous?” Barry repeated, his smile disappearing and his eyes narrowing. “The last time he saw you, you slammed your shield into his chest, even though he was already injured and unable to defend himself.”

Steve’s face turned ruddy and he shot to his feet, hands clenched into fists. “Look, kid...”

“You tried to murder your former teammate,” Barry continued, seemingly unperturbed by the soldier’s anger. “The President insisted on allowing you to return because he needs to goodwill of the UN and one of the ways he can get that, is by having you sign the Accords instead of being unrestricted, unregulated and untouchable in Wakanda. The new Avengers don’t want you. 117 countries don’t want you. Stark Industries doesn’t want you. Unfortunately, the Captain America name still has some meaning, even if the man behind the name is a terrorist.”

Everyone jumped as a spike of red energy shot toward Barry. Before it could make contact, it suddenly dissipated. Steve turned to look at Wanda, who was on her feet, hands outstretched. She looked down at her hands in disbelief before flexing her fingers again. Red energy shot at Barry a second time, with the same result.

Barry turned to the officials. “Does that count as a threat?”

Mr. Freemantle reluctantly nodded. Steve shook his head immediately. “What? No! She’s upset. She doesn’t have good control...”

Steve’s word’s died off as Loki stepped forward and muttered a single word. A startled cry from Wanda had Steve spinning toward her as she began frantically tugging at a thin metal band around her wrist. 

“What the hell?!” Clint snarled, reaching for Wanda’s arm.

“Suppressor cuff,” Tony said calmly. “It stops her from accessing her magic.”

“Get it off!” Wanda screamed.

“You tried to attack a member of my party,” Tony pointed out. “Twice, in front of UN officials. You were told before you landed on US soil that if any of you attacked anyone without provocation, you would be restrained.”

“Stark, be reasonable!” Steve demanded. “Take it off! She’s a child!” How could Tony do this? His ego was out of control and now he was torturing Wanda! How could he let Loki do this? It must be mind control, like Loki did to Clint!

“She’s 25, legally an adult,” Mr. Vaughn corrected. “Miss Maximoff was informed of the regulations and the consequences for breaking those regulations. Until Miss Maximoff can be evaluated by professionals and they clear her to regain use of her powers, she will remain cuffed.”

“He’s a criminal!” Clint growled, glaring at Loki. 

“Much like you, Mr. Lauffeyson received a pardon for his actions in Manhattan once it was proven that he was under the control of the Chitari and the Tesseract,” Mr. Vaughn explained. “He has also signed the Accords and is a primary member of the Rogue team, alongside his fellow Asgardian, Valkyrie, and the humans, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, The Flash, Captain Cold and Heatwave.”

“Who are they?” Steve demanded, not having seen the last three names in the files he had been given on the plane.

“You’ll meet them, as well as the other teams, if you pass your evaluations,” Tony said coolly. 

“Other teams?” Sam asked, looking part uncomfortable and part offended.

“There are several groups and individuals who are active under the Accords. The X-Men, The Defenders, The Guardians of the Galaxy, the Sorcerer Supreme, The Fantastic Four, The Avengers and SHIELD, just to name a few,” Bruce answered, adjusting his glasses.

“There is no SHIELD anymore,” Natasha argued, glaring angrily at Bruce.

“Actually, there is,” Mr. Freemantle corrected. “It is currently headed by Director Phil Coulson.”

Clint paled, mouth hanging open in shock. “What?”

“Yeah, turns out Fury lied. Imagine that,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Agent is alive and stronger than ever.”

Steve frowned, feeling off-kilter at the sudden revelations. “You… you said there’s an Avengers team, but you made it sound like it’s not us.”

“It’s not,” Bruce answered, adjusting the way his glasses sat on his nose. “Col. Carol Danvers, code-name Captain Marvel, is the leader of the Avengers. She has Iron Patriot, Wolverine, Sentry, Vision, and Wasp on her team.”

“But we’re the Avengers!” Steve insisted. Why were they making this so difficult? Couldn’t they see that things just needed to go back to the way they were? It was like he was talking to a wall!

“No,” Tony said flatly. “If, and that’s a big if, you pass all the evaluations, you’ll be given a new team name. Until then you’ve been designated the Ex-vengers.”

“You bastard,” Clint hissed. “This is just some big play to make yourself look good, isn’t it?”

Tony lifted one eyebrow imperiously. “I’m not the one who ignored the wishes of over a hundred different countries. I’m not the one who broke multiple international laws, caused hundreds of deaths or injuries as well as millions of dollars in property damage by collapsing a tunnel on innocent civilians. I’m not the one who betrayed his team and left a member for dead in Siberia. I’m not the one who released sensitive government information onto the web that led to the deaths of forty-four undercover agents and almost started a third world war.” 

Steve swallowed nervously as Tony’s expression got colder. “I’m not the one who abandoned my family to follow a traitor into hiding.”

Barry placed a hand on Tony’s lower back and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. Tony’s eyes closed for a moment and he drew in a deep breath. Clint looked ready to jump across the table and throttle Tony, but Natasha had a tight grip on his arm and she was murmuring into Clint’s ear fervently. Tony opened his eyes again and turned to Mr. Freemantle. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist we either sign the Accords within the next hour, or reschedule. This conversation is getting us nowhere and as I said almost twenty minutes ago, I have a date tonight.” 

Mr. Vaughn quickly began passing out copies of the Accord, quietly urging everyone to look them over. Steve forced himself to take his seat, reaching over to wrap a comforting arm around Wanda, who was still staring at her wrist in shock. He would fix this. All he had to do was get Tony alone and talk to him. Once he made Tony see sense, this nightmare would be over.


	3. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Avengers face some hard truths. Tony, overwhelmed by the stress of their return, needs Barry to help him find his focus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be seen as dub/con, but it's not. Barry is absolutely willing. There is rough sex involved, but it's something both men have discussed, set up rules for, and actively seek out.

**(Grant Freemantle POV)**

Grant Freemantle prided himself on his patience, his ability to remain calm under pressure. He was commonly referred to as a ‘fixer’. He had an impressive track record with negotiating successful resolutions between hostile parties, be it nations or businesses. When he was chosen by the UN to help smooth the return of the former Avengers, he had thought this would be an easy assignment. After all, it wasn’t like he had to sell these pardons to the public (he had a lot of sympathy for the poor schmuck stuck with that task), all he had to do was explain the Accords, get them to sign and then turn them over to the appropriate US department.

He should have known better. Ms. Maximoff had begun the meeting by attacking Dr. Stark’s PR guy. Now she was curled up in a small ball, whimpering and making vague sobbing sounds. Mr. Barton kept making snide remarks about Mr. Laufeyson. Mr. Wilson alternated between trying to comfort Maximoff and glaring at Dr. Stark. Ms. Romanov seemed determined to catch the attention of Dr. Banner, but his attention was firmly on what he and his associate, Mr. Vaughn, were saying. Mr. Lang looked like he wanted to sink through the floor.

Mr. Rogers was the worst of the bunch.

“But _we_ are the Avengers,” the former captain objected.

“Mr. Rogers, the Avengers Initiative did not fall into hiatus when you became fugitives. It adapted and became a new group of heroes. As such, no, you are not Avengers. Even if you did have some right to the name, which you do not, you have not passed the required evaluations necessary to perform the duties of an Avenger,” Vaughn said as patiently as possible.

“That’s ridiculous!” Barton exclaimed. “We started the team! We are the team! We shouldn’t have to jump through Stark’s hoops!”

“These are not Dr. Stark’s hoops,” he pointed out. “These are required mental and physical evaluations put in place by the United Nations to ensure that everyone upholds the Accords.”

“So what? We have to play second fiddle to an alien madman, an egomaniac and a bunch of second rate wannabes?” Barton sneered.

“You could always choose to return to retirement, Mr. Barton.”

Rogers placed a hand on Barton’s shoulder and sighed with disappointment. “Mr. Freemantle, Mr. Vaughn, surely you can understand that all of this is very dismaying. We were pardoned and yet we’re still being punished for doing the right thing.”

Grant briefly wished he could shake his head like Dr. Banner but he remained as stoic as he could. “Mr. Rogers, as I and others have explained already, being pardoned is not the same as being innocent. You broke international laws. You caused millions in property damage. You are personally culpable in the deaths of almost 30 civilians and the injuries of hundreds more.”

“You can’t save everyone,” he argued mulishly.

“And now that you have returned to the United States, there are restrictions and rules you must adhere to,” he continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Your pardons only apply to previous actions. They will not absolve you of any future wrongdoing. Breaking the rules or disobeying orders can result in sanctions, punishments or even jail time.”

“This is ridiculous!” Barton exclaimed a second time. 

Dr. Stark stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, the hard way it is,” he snapped. “Here’s the overview. You’ve been pardoned. You are now under the leadership of the Accords Council. Any unsanctioned missions will land your ungrateful asses in jail. Disobeying orders will land your ungrateful asses in jail. You can refuse missions but if you take a mission you are obligated to follow your mission objectives. If you go off-mission, it will land your ungrateful asses in jail. Anything you need, you can requisition from the Accords Council.”

Grant shared an amused look with Vaughn as Stark picked up a copy of the Accords and began reading it aloud in a determined voice, ignoring all interruptions, objections and demands from his former teammates. It took eight minutes to get through each paragraph. When he was done, he dropped the papers, nodded to them and left the room. 

“If that sonovabitch thinks...”

“Mr. Barton, either sign the Accords or retire,” Vaughn interrupted. “There is no other option.”

“What about Wanda?” Steve demanded. “She’s just a child! You can’t let them treat her like this!”

“Miss Maximoff is well past the age of consent. She attacked a civilian,” Grant pointed out. “She’s lucky you hadn’t been read the accord rules yet, or she would be under arrest right now.”

Vaughn nodded as he passed out the forms. “Now, you will need to read the privacy policy and sign at the bottom. I’ve received a message that temporary housing has been located. We’ll find more permanent housing as soon as possible.”

“What about our belongings?” Natasha asked. “The things we had at the compound?”

“Any personal items were stored once the new Avengers took up residence. I’ll make some calls and have everything sent over,” Vaughn answered.

Grant let out a sigh of relief as the pardoned heroes signed (grumbling and muttering under their breath) and followed Vaughn out of the room. He made a mental note to stock up on Tums, aspirin and maybe even scotch. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

 

**(Tony POV)**

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Tony began ripping off the suit. His jacket was sent sailing toward the couch, his tie landed on a crystal vase and his oxford shirt (now missing two buttons and sporting a torn cuff) was bundled up and thrown at the bar. He managed to pace the floor between the bar and the balcony doors four times before Barry stepped forward and cupped his face in his hands. Tony sucked in a shaky breath as he stared into those pretty hazel eyes. A heartbeat later he was doing his best to suck Barry’s tongue down his throat. 

He moaned as his young lover’s hands slid from his face, around to his shoulder blades, clutching at his undershirt. He moved them across the floor until Barry’s back was against a wall. Tony scrambled to work Barry’s jeans open. Their kiss was sloppy and frantic and utterly perfect. Once he got Barry’s zipper down, he began working on his own slacks. Barry’s body vibrated briefly and Tony growled as he shoved his pants down far enough to release his hard length. He pushed Barry around to face the wall, leaning forward to bite his shoulder hard enough to leave teeth impressions even through his shirt. 

“Need you,” he snarled. “Need this.”

Barry looked over his shoulder at him, acceptance and understanding in his eyes. “Take me,” he said softly.

Tony spit into his hand and reached down to smear it along his hard cock. Barry arched his back more, angling his hips higher. He wasted no time pushing in, groaning as Barry’s tight heat enveloped him. Usually he was more gentle, taking the time to properly prep his lover, but there had been a few occasions where hard and fast was the goal. Barry understood that he was spiraling and needed it rough. Needed to be in command, to stop himself from drowning in anger and pain.

Barry’s body trembled, on the edge of vibrating, as Tony pounded into him. His fingers dug into the flesh of Barry’s hips, leaving impressions. He knew they would heal and disappear within the hour, but for now he had the vicious pleasure of seeing his young lover bearing his marks. Tony shifted his stance so the head of his cock stabbed hard at Barry’s prostrate, earning him a couple of shaky gasps.

“Don’t cum,” he growled. “Not until I’m through with you!”

Barry whimpered, fingertips clawing at the wall desperately, but nodded his head. Tony knew he was too worked up to last long, and Barry had a hair trigger when it came to rough sex.

“Mine,” he hissed. “Mine to do with as I please, right? I can take what I want, whenever I want, and you’ll let me, because I own you.”

“Yours,” Barry gasped, “I’m yours, Tony. Whatever you want! Please! Use me, Tony! Make me feel it!”

Tony’s gut tightened and he only got in half a dozen more thrusts before he came, pulsing hard enough to make Barry squirm. Tony slumped against Barry’s back for several seconds as the tension slowly ebbed away. Once his head was clear again, he pulled out, gently turned Barry around and dropped to his knees. Barry’s moan as he began sucking him off was music to Tony’s ears. Less than a minute later Barry’s fingers were tugging at his hair in warning, knowing Tony didn’t particulary care for the taste of cum. He pulled off and pressed a kiss to Barry’s hip, right over an already fading bruise, his hand working Barry the rest of the way to completion. 

He still couldn’t remember exactly what had pushed him over the edge the first time he had been like this with Barry. He remembers drinking heavy, frustrated by politics, the press and reminders of failures. He remembers waking up on his bed, his soft cock pressed against Barry who was covered in dried semen, disappearing bite marks and yellowish bruises. He remembers how it had horrified him. He was certain he had destroyed any chance he had with the beautiful, pure young man he was falling for. He had tried to pull away but the moment he stopped touching him, Barry woke up.

Tony had broken down, sobbing and begging Barry to forgive him for abusing him. Barry had immediately began reassuring him that he had done no such thing. Barry argued that, with his powers, he could have stopped Tony whenever he wanted, but he hadn’t because he wanted it just as much as Tony needed it. He hadn’t believed Barry, certain he was just trying to placate him. For a week he refused to even be alone with Barry, much less actually touch him.

It took Len coming to Tony and sitting him down for a talk that he finally began to understand. Len explained how Barry was into dominating partners. He explained that this was something Barry needed in order to feel safe. That it fulfilled a fantasy as well as gave Barry a sense of security. As awkward as the talk with Len was, having that conversation with Barry was worse. His guilt, mixed with Barry’s embarrassment, almost led to several misunderstandings. Luckily, both of them were more invested in working out their problems and staying together than in ending their relationship.

Tony knew that, to an outsider, their relationship would seem uneven, maybe even abusive, but in reality, they fit together like a lock and key. After decades of being used, ignored or abandoned, Tony often needed to be the one in charge. He needed the security of knowing he called the shots in their relationship. He was done being anyone’s scapegoat or doormat.

Barry had also spent most of his life being ignored, unwanted or second-best. His former family and team had only added to his damaged self-confidence. Nothing he did was ever enough. Not fast enough, not smart enough, not heroic enough. The pressure they put on him almost broke him. Barry needed the security that came from belonging to someone. Being claimed gave Barry a sense of worth. Having Tony assume control allowed Barry to feel taken care of.

Barry loved it when Tony made love to him. He loved it when they had sleepy morning sex. He loved kinky sex, slow sex, quickies and just simply making out. But there were also times when he needed to be held down and taken roughly. He needed to be bruised. He needed to hurt. Because when Tony took control and used Barry, he felt like he was important. Necessary. 

Several minutes passed before either man had the willpower to move. Barry lifted Tony out of his memories and to his feet. He steadied them both and pulled their pants back up their hips before leading the way to the bedroom. They silently stripped, stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. Tony leaned back against the wall as Barry washed them both. Once they were clean Tony dried them both off and led the way to the bed. They crawled under the covers and he curled into Barry’s side.

“FRIDAY, no interruptions unless it’s a class 4 emergency or above,” Barry said softly.

“Yes, sir,” she replied in a hushed tone.

“It’s okay to say no to the Council,” Barry pointed out gently. “You don’t have to work with any of them. 

He sighed and nuzzled his chin against Barry’s chest. “I know. Maybe it would be easier if I just washed my hands of them, but I also know that if I allow my personal feelings to dictate how I act, I’ll lose a lot of momentum with the Council. I’m still pushing for the minor’s identity protections.”

“You have Strange, Xavier and Murdock working with you on that,” Barry reminded him. “With four heavy hitters working together, there is no way the Council will roadblock you. Not to mention the parents out there who are scared of the effects the Accords will have on their children’s rights. With all the news coverage lately too many are worried about bigotry and bullying towards enhanced and mutant children. They want the protections this will give their children in place as soon as possible.”

Tony sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I know you are. I just can’t afford to look weak, in any way. Not just because of the Council, but because showing them any sort of weakness usually ends in me almost dying.”

Barry’s arms tightened around him protectively. “I’m not letting any of them near you, and neither are our friends. Loki has set up so many protections against the witch, I’m surprised she was even able to enter the city. Len’s security protocols are incredible. He pulled out all the stops to make sure you and Bruce are protected.”

Tony giggled softly. “I think his possessiveness might have had a little something to do with that.”

Barry grinned and kissed his forehead. “Of course it did. He’s not letting anyone near his ‘kiwi’.”

Tony shuddered. “You know, he’s completely ruined the fruit for me because of that nickname.”

Barry snorted. “You? I can’t even listen to Maroon 5 now because of him.”

“You have horrid taste in music,” Tony pouted.

“I have great taste in men, though,” Barry smiled.

Tony smirked and tilted his head for a quick kiss. “Damn right.”

“Love you,” Barry said in a contented voice.

“Love you,” Tony whispered back. He yawned, closing his eyes and let exhaustion drag him under.


	4. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes an attempt to confront Tony. It doesn't work out quite the way he planned.

Steve couldn’t believe how childish Tony was being! As if showing up at the meeting with the UN officials surrounded by bodyguards and Loki, of all people, wasn’t insulting enough, he refused to make the so-called ‘new’ Avengers let Steve and his team back into their former home. Tony claimed that he had no longer owned the compound, that it was now owned, organized and managed by a committee, nor did he have the power to override the committee in place. He claimed he was not allowed to update weapons, armor or tech for anyone. He even claimed he didn’t have Steve’s shield anymore! Said that he had melted it down and used the vibranium for cold and heat guns, whatever those were! Steve wasn’t buying that crap. This had Tony’s overblown ego written all over it! This was Tony wanting to make them beg for his attention. 

Well, actually, it was the kid, the PR one, who did all the claiming, since Tony was always ‘too busy’ to meet with him. And that was another thing! Tony really needed to stop hiding from his responsibilities! The team had been back in the country for eleven days and not once been allowed to set foot in the compound. Instead they were given a tiny three bedroom flat they had to share, folders full of paperwork that was just legal mumbo-jumbo, and a phone number for a liaison to help them ‘adjust’ to how the Accords worked. The whole thing was ridiculous! He just needed to talk to Tony and explain how unreasonable he was being toward his former team and get things back to how it should be. With Tony dodging calls, Steve had no choice but to track the man down, personally.

Steve walked into the lobby of the tower and immediately headed straight for an elevator. He pressed a button to call for a car and waited. And waited. And waited. Looking at his watch, Steve watched as a full five minutes went by without the elevator opening. Huffing impatiently, he decided that elevator must be out of order, so he tried the next one to the left. After two minutes the car at the end of the lobby opened and two business men stepped out. Steve hurried over and stepped inside before the doors could shut.

“Penthouse,” he said. When the doors stayed open and no AI responded, Steve jabbed at the button for Tony’s private floor. He waited a moment then jabbed the button twice. 

“Excuse me.”

Steve narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he looked over to find Tony’s PR guy watching him with a raised eyebrow. Behind him was the dark-skinned woman from their first (only) meeting with Tony, looking bored yet vaguely threatening.

“May I help you, Mr. Rogers?” he asked.

Steve shook his head. “No thank you, Benny. I’m on my way up to see Tony. By the way, it’s Captain Rogers.”

“Oh?” the kid asked, disbelievingly. “You’re not on Mr. Stark’s agenda. He only has two meetings scheduled. My name is Barry, by the way.”

“It’s a personal meeting,” Steve said sternly. “While you are here, I should point out that there seems to be something wrong with the elevators.”

“Oh, no,” Barry said, shaking his head calmly. “The elevators work fine. You have to scan your visitor’s badge.”

Steve tensed. Visitor’s badge? Since when did he or any of the Avengers need a visitor’s badge? “I seem to have forgotten my badge,” he hedged. His jaw clenched when the other man had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“Without an appointment, no badge is issued,” Barry said with a polite smile. “Without a visitor’s badge, the elevators and stairwell doors go into locked down mode. I’m sorry, Mr. Rogers, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave Stark Tower.”

Steve reminded himself that this kid had no idea the relationship between Tony and the Avengers. He’s just some intern, probably hired by Pepper because she was tired of Tony hitting on the women who held the position in the past. He probably thought his job was more important than it actually was. 

“Look, kid...” Steve began confidently.

Barry sighed and turned to the woman. “Please escort Mr. Rogers out of the building, Brunn.”

“Hey!” Steve said, his temper starting to rise to the surface. “Just tell Tony I’m here and he’ll clear this up.”

Barry pulled a phone from his pocket and Steve relaxed. Tony would set the kid straight. “Dr. Banner? Could you let Len and Mick know Mr. Rogers is trying to ascend the tower, uninvited.”

“Now wait just a minute!” Steve snapped, stepping off the elevator and reaching out to grab the kid’s upper arm. Who did this guy think he was?! Just as he cleared the elevator doors the woman sprang forward, slipping behind him and wrenching his arms back. Steve jerked hard to dislodge her. He got one arm free and spun around but before he could push her off of him something slammed into the back of his head and he dropped to his knees, his vision going dark. 

* * *

Steve woke up with a blinding headache and a nauseous stomach. He shaded his eyes with his hand and slowly pushed himself up off the thin mattress he was laying on. It took a moment, which was strange considering his superior strength and healing, for his head to stop spinning and his stomach to settle. When he felt more alert he dropped his hand and looked around. What he saw was more than a little disturbing. Why the heck was he in a cell?

“Good afternoon,” a dry voice said from his left. 

Steve turned and frowned at the stranger. He was tall, wearing a dark suit, sunglasses and holding a cane in his hands. “Who are you and why am I in a jail?”

“The answer to the first is, Matt Murdock. I am the head of the legal department for the Avengers Initiative. The answer to the second is that you were arrested on charges of trespassing and breach of the peace. Since you are technically part of the Initiative, even if you haven’t re-entered the field yet, I’ve been sent down to handle your case.”

Steve jumped to his feet, which made his head swim briefly, and stomped over to the bars. “That’s ridiculous! I wasn’t trespassing and in no way did I ‘breach’ the peace!”

Mr. Murdock didn’t react to Steve’s closer proximity, nor did his tone change. “You entered Stark Towers, which is private property, and tried to access the upper levels for which you did not have permission or clearance. When asked to leave, you attempted to assault Mr. Stark’s public relations officer, Mr. Bartholomew Allen. You resisted when security attempted to remove you from the building.”

“This is just Tony acting like a child!” Steve growled. The lawyer turned and walked toward the doorway, his cane swinging back and forth in front of him. Steve’s jaw dropped in surprised. They sent a blind man to be his lawyer? 

“I’ll get the paperwork started on your release, Mr. Rogers,” Murdock said calmly. “It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.”

Steve’s hands clenched tightly around the bars as he’s left alone in the dingy, small cell. He’s beginning to think that Clint was right. Tony is nothing more than a temperamental, spoiled child and it’s long past time someone took him to task over his behaviour!

* * *

Tony loves this. Not the fighting, or the danger (regardless of what Pepper may think), but the communion. Being a part of something bigger than himself. This was what he dreamed of when the Avengers first suited up. 

Below him he can see Cold and Heatwave, standing side-by-side, as they hold off the ground team. Valkyrie has control of the landing platform and is watching Loki’s back as he contains the fake bomb. It’s Hulk and Flash, though, that really make him smile. Flash has gotten very good at using his lightning trail to form actual bolts of energy. Hulk, ever curious, had tried to grab one during a routine training exercise a while back and found that, not only could he grab them, but that they didn’t hurt him (they had almost fried the Mark XXVII when Tony tried the same thing). Soon they were practicing that as often as Bruce was comfortable letting the big guy out. Hulk loved throwing the bolts and the team loved having long range attacks other than Tony’s weapons or Loki’s magic. So now the Defenders were busy dodging lightning, ice and flames while Tony supervised from the air. 

“Disarmed,” Loki announced over the com-link in a bored voice.

“Stand down,” called out Stephen.

Everyone immediately ceased fire and slowly began to converge on the Lighthouse, a titanium, concrete and bullet-proof glass structure on top of a nearby hill. It was sturdy enough to take a few errant hits, if necessary, while providing an excellent view of the training grounds. 

Tony landed beside Len and raised his faceplate. “You make it look so easy. I get chills watching you.”

Everyone groaned but Len, who smiled smugly. “I like how you stay cool under pressure.”

“I hate you both,” Jessica sighed, knocking frost from her boots.

“Aww, Pumpkin Pie! Don’t be like that!” Tony teased.

“Never call me that again,” she warned while Luke snickered.

“Tell you what, after we get cleaned up, we’ll go for food and iron out our differences.” He grinned wider when that got him more groans.

Stephen cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow. “If we could continue?” he said with only a hint of exasperation. 

“Tony!”

A collective groan went up among the Rogue team members at the sound of the familiar voice. They turned and watched as Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sam crossed the field to where they were gathered. 

“Mr. Rogers, this is a closed training session,” Stephen informed them. “Not to mention, it’s not safe to wander around the field without alerting anyone to your presence.”

“Why?” sneered Clint. “So Stark can run and hide again? We need to talk.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Tony. “You’ve been avoiding us when all we want to do is discuss a few things, Tony. You can’t keep acting like a child.”

Len raised an eyebrow at the former heroes. “Yes, because you all look very calm and rational.”

“Look...” Clint looked Len over with disdain, “whoever you are, this is none of your business.”

“That is Captain Cold,” Rhodey said with a grin. “And the other Rogues, Valkyrie, Heat Wave and the Flash. I’m sure you remember Loki and Hulk.”

Loki smirked from where he was sitting on the Hulk’s shoulder while Hulk just squinted at them then growled. He looked at Tony, teeth bared. “Want Hulk smash?” he asked, sounding eager. Clint’s jaw dropped and he took an involuntary step backward.

Natasha visibly swallowed and edged forward. “Sun’s getting real low,” she murmured.

Len snorted as he pushed back his hood and goggles and turned to face her. “It’s easier if you just ask,” he drawled. “Honeydew, can I have my Kiwi back?”

Hulk nodded and reached up to lift Loki down to the ground. He sat down and began to turn back into Bruce. Loki removed his cape and draped it over Bruce’s shoulders. Once he was fully Bruce again, Len helped him to his feet. 

Bruce blinked a couple of times, before smiling and kissing Len lightly on the lips. “Thanks.”

“Okay there, Brucie-kins?” Tony asked cheerfully.

“Of course,” the scientist insisted. 

Natasha was staring at Bruce with not-quite concealed shock. “You... and him..?”

Bruce leaned into Len more while nodding tiredly. “Yes. Len and I have been together for almost a year, now.”

Anger flickered in her eyes before Natasha wiped all emotion from her face. Clint’s fingers twitched like he was itching to grab his bow. Suddenly Steve frowned and stared at Valkyrie closely. “You’re that woman!” he snarled. “You attacked me!”

Val glanced at Steve with disdain before continuing to polish the blade of her dagger. 

Barry, still concealed behind his cowl, shook his head with exasperation. “You were trespassing and refused to leave a privately owned building. You threatened the safety of everyone in the tower by trying to force your way through the security measures.”

Steve’s glare turned to Barry. “And you are?”

Barry pushed off his cowl and ruffled his hair to fluff it up.

Clint looked at Len, then Mick before snorting. “This is your team, Stark? Three mall cops, a disgraced emo Asgardian and a PR guy in a gimp costume? Can’t find any real heroes?”

Tony slowly smiled and looked over at Stephen. “Pretty please?” he asked hopefully. Stephen sighed and waved a hand in the air. Tony turned back to Clint. “How about a demo? Pick anyone on my team. Whoever you want. Five minute time limit and I’ll even let you have the platform which has higher ground and an unimpeded line of sight,” he offered, pointing to the high stand in the center of the clearing. “I’m betting you won’t last more than 180 seconds against a single one of my teammates.”

Clint rubbed his hands together eagerly before pointing to Barry. “Fine. Fetish boy.”

“I take it back,” Tony laughed. “You won’t last more than 30 seconds.”

Clint jogged back to the car for his quiver and bow. When he returned Steve pulled him to the side, not that his voice didn’t carry to the others anyway. “Look, go easy on the kid. Humiliate him, but don’t injure him. That’ll just make Tony dig in his heels harder.”

Tony bit back a snort. These people had no idea who they were messing with.

Clint threw Barry a smirk before jogging down into the training field and scaling the platform.


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at things from Len's point of view.

Steve looked around the large group with annoyance. Other than Rhodey, Tony, Bruce and Loki, he didn’t know any of these people! What the heck had Tony done to the Avengers Initiative? This was supposed to be an elite team, not some rag-tag group of wannabes! Half of them weren’t wearing body armor and a few were hiding their faces behind masks, even though they were among teammates. It was ridiculous!

“Tony,” he began again, struggling to contain his annoyance at not only being falsely arrested or at Wanda’s cuff, but also his growing anger that Tony hadn’t chastised Barry or the woman for how they had treated him, yet.

“Shh,” a guy in red leather with what looked like tiny horns on his head hissed. “Blink and you’ll miss it,” he added, pointing toward the field.

Steve refrained from joining in when Natasha and Sam shared a smug look. It wouldn’t do for a team leader to appear condescending. Clint was in position, bow at the ready and looking confident, as he should.

“Flash!” Rhodey called out loudly, his tone that of a commanding officer. The kid pulled on his cowl and nodded once. “Take him down.”

Rhodey had barely gotten out the last word before the kid disappeared in a flicker of what looked like lightning. Shocked, Steve watched as the lightning streaked across the field. _Allen was like Pietro?_ Clint barely had time to notch his arrow before the lightning reached the platform, raced up the side and encircled the archer. Barely a second passed before it was speeding back down the three story platform, across the field and back to the group. Steve stumbled and fell on his bottom when something heavy slammed into him.

“Whatthehell!” Sam yelped.

Steve groaned as he looked down to see what had hit him. His eyes widened as he found Clint across his legs, gagged with what looked like a sock, arms bound by his own leather belt and his bootlaces tied together. He was also naked except for his briefs. Natasha and Sam quickly began freeing Clint while Steve wiggled out from under him and got to his feet. His eyes narrowed when he saw Barry, cowl back down, grinning widely, one elbow casually braced on Loki’s shoulder, the other hand holding Clint’s clothes, neatly folded.

Tony snorted, placed a hand over his mouth, cleared his throat briefly, then doubled over as if unable to contain himself, cackling loudly. Steve gritted his teeth and clenched his hands at how powerless he felt in that moment. Clint scrambled back to his feet and took a furious step forward, but was instantly met with a sword, two strange looking guns and a low growl from Bruce. Loki calmly tossed Clint's clothes to Natasha. Tony straightened back up, retracting his gloves and swiping at the tears on his lashes. 

“OHMYGOD! That was incredible!” the billionaire crowed. He turned to Barry and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. “Damn, that’s hot! You are so getting laid just as soon as we’re alone! I’m talking bend-you-over-make-you-scream-my-name sex.”

Steve gasped, looking at the two of them in shock and anger. What? Tony had to be joking! He couldn’t possibly be serious! He wasn’t gay! This had to be one on Tony’s shock tactics!

“Really didn’t need to hear that, Tones,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “Stand down, everyone.” Clint flinched again as the weapons immediately disappeared. Steve watched as Tony snuggled into Barry, literally purring like a satisfied cat. 

The weird guy in the deep red cloak stepped forward, still looking bored. “I am going to assume training is over for the day. Shall we return to the compound for a debrief?” The guy made a few gestures and a glowing orange portal appeared behind the group. Before Steve could find his voice or figure out what to say, the group had stepped through it and disappeared. 

Clint spun and kicked at a rock, sending it flying before snatching up his bow and quiver and storming off. Natasha followed him silently, Clint’s clothes under her arm. Sam rubbed his palms down his jeans and looked around the area cautiously. 

“Steve, we might be a little out of our depth,” the airman said hesitantly. 

Steve forced himself to stand straight and look unimpressed. “Our needs haven’t changed. We need to get Tony alone so we can talk to him. I’m certain that if we can just sit down and talk to him, we can fix everything,” he replied. 

Sam didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue, either. 

Steve turned and headed back toward the car the Accords Council had loaned them. He was feeling stunned by everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Tony’s team was more than they seemed. Rhodey, Loki and Bruce were the only ones he knew anything about. He needed to find out more about these strangers. Then he would know what hold they had over Tony that kept him from returning to his true team. What hold this kid had that had turned Tony into a… a… 

Steve took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. He needed a plan.

**Len POV**

Len was not Ivy League material. He’d never sat through a single college class. (He’d been on campuses before, but only for clandestine visits to dorm rooms after a drunken pick-up in a bar.) He didn’t even have a high school diploma. Everything Len knew, he taught himself. That was one of the reasons why he always had to be the best. Why he had to outdo everyone around him. It was why he had been so willing to make a deal with Barry. The Flash made things more difficult, more challenging. Len had to up his game to stay ahead. It’s partly why he sacrificed himself for his sister all their lives. To prove he was a better caregiver, tougher, more resilient, than his father. (Plus, he loved Lisa with all his heart.) He joined the Legends to prove he was better than the world saw him, worthy of Barry’s faith. He died at the Oculus to prove he was still deserving of Mick’s friendship after abandoning him.

Being trapped in the timestream had been haunting. It drove him mad. It drove him sane. It shattered him then put him back together, over and over. Not better, not worse, just... different, each time. By the time he discovered he was no longer alone, he was no longer him. Barry was no longer Barry, either. Whether it took eons, or just seemed that way, together they managed to restore parts of themselves, but not completely and not always in the right order. By the time Bruce, Brunn and Loki found them, they were two bodies but one shared soul.

Len would never be Leonard Snart, liar-killer-thief, again. Barry would never be Bartholomew Allen, hero-scientist-inspiration, again. Some of Barry’s hope was a part of him, now. Part of Len’s cruelty now resided in Barry. Barry was no longer so naive and all-forgiving. Len was no longer so cold and vengeful. They had found a balance between them. For the first time in his entire life, Len had found a measure of peace and contentment.

Then he met Bruce.

Bruce was an enimga to Len. Shy but angry. Polite but destructive. Hesitant but powerful. From the moment he looked into those careful brown eyes, Len had felt a connection. It was stunning how quickly he found himself attached to Bruce. It had taken years for him to learn to trust Mick, and even now, after more than three decades, he still had moments of doubt. With Barry it had been a bit easier. He had seen the purity of Barry’s convictions and trusted him more easily, even while thinking of ways to manipulate and use him. Friendship came much later, lost in the vast emptiness that remade them. He did not doubt Barry. Not now. Not ever again.

Discovering that Bruce had another side, a large, green, angry side, wasn’t the most shocking thing he’d ever heard of. In fact, Bruce had seemed just a bit insulted when neither he nor Barry had seemed put off by the Hulk. After all, once you’ve dealt with the likes of Vandal Savage, King Shark, Gorilla Grodd and Lewis Snart, nothing else really scares you. As far as Len was concerned, the Hulk was just another side of Bruce, even if it was the angrier, more violent side. Len had a long history dealing with his own anger and violence, so it wasn’t a hardship to deal with Bruce’s, too. 

The first time they physically met the big green guy, Barry had immediately geeked out, which confused the Hulk long enough to let him know they weren’t a threat. Let’s face it, Barry was like a puppy; cute, playful and irresistible. The Hulk didn’t stand a chance against the excited speedster. Add in Mick’s grudging admiration and Len’s complete acceptance, and the Hulk was enthralled. 

Bruce sparked something inside him from the first touch of his blunt fingers to Len’s wrist. For the first time in his 45 years of life, Len knew what it was to truly want. Not the covetous want of art or jewels or fortunes. Not the desirous want for fame and acknowledgment. This want was different. He wanted Bruce to smile. He wanted Bruce to laugh. He wanted Bruce to sleep without nightmares. He wanted someone else’s happiness over his own. 

Len had never, in his whole life, instinctively loved anyone but Lisa. He learned to love Mick. He learned to love Barry. He even learned to love Loki and Brunn and Jim and Tony. He didn’t need to learn how to love Bruce. It was there the moment he met him. Immediate. Insistent. Undeniable. Bruce was his heart, his reason for being. The Hulk was simply a facet of that love.

“Len? Are you okay?”

He looked up from polishing his gun and gave Barry a nod. “Thinking,” he admitted. He knew he could no longer hide his inner thoughts and emotions from his nemesis-turned-soulpair. “Planning.”

Barry dropped down onto the stool beside him and looked around the workshop briefly. “Worried about Bruce?”

Len sighed and set aside the cloth and gun. “He’s… struggling. He cared about those bastards. Trusted them. Then, they not only ignored the threat that witch posed to him and Tony, they made her part of the team despite their protests. They blamed Tony for what she did to him, acting like he deserved it or gave weak excuses that she wasn’t capable of control. Those so-called heroes disregarded both of their teammate’s fears like they were being childish or unfair. They punished Bruce and Tony for things beyond their control.”

Barry nodded, lightning flickering across his fingers before he clamped down on his control. “They almost destroyed our men,” he said coldly. “And now they’re back and acting like they’re owed something.”

“Owed everything,” Len corrected. “You know they’re not giving up, right? They’re selfish, greedy liars, traits I normally would admire. However, they are also corrupt, abusive and believe Tony is their personal punching bag/bank/scapegoat. And once they find out about Jim...”

Barry exhaled heavily. “Loki has safeguards in place.”

“As do Rhodes and Pepper, I believe,” Len added. 

“I’m sure you have a plan or five for us also,” Barry said, sounding calm and determined. “You and I know Rogers is the main problem. The others are sheep. He’s the wolf. He’s the one we’ll have to take down.” 

See, this? This was what happens when two opposite souls are mixed together and pulled apart. They had absolute trust and faith in one another because they were connected at a level far beyond the physical. Barry and Len were in accord with one another at all times. 

“Exposure,” Len decided. “The whole world is about to see the true faces of Rogers and company.”

===A===

Len stepped off the elevator onto his and Bruce’s floor and headed straight to the bedroom. He hung up his holster and placed his cold gun in the bedside table. He could hear the shower running, so he quickly stripped and tossed his clothes on the bed before quietly stepping into the bathroom. 

Without a doubt, his favorite thing about Tony’s tower were the showers. Large enough for even the Hulk, there were six extra large ceiling shower heads. Each one was like a small waterfall. Combined, it was almost a spiritual experience. Once Pepper had explained about the water recovery/purification system, Bruce had also relaxed and begun indulging in long, relaxing showers. That meant Len was able to indulge in long, satisfying showers.

He opened the shower door and stepped inside, his eyes immediately drawn to the gorgeous ass of his lover. Bruce turned his head enough to smile at him before continuing to soap himself. With a lick of his lips, Len moved forward and placed his hands on Bruce’s hips. “Miss me?” he asked.

Bruce leaned back into him and sighed softly. “Maybe a little,” he teased. His hands rubbed suds across his stomach before sliding over to cover Len’s.

Len hummed and began placing kisses along Bruce’s shoulders. “Damn, you’re irresistible.”

Bruce shifted his hips side to side, rubbing his glutes across the hardening length behind him. “Have you looked in a mirror lately, Len?” he asked softly. He let go of Len’s hands and turned around so they were looking at one another. Bruce wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled Len’s neck. 

Len slipped a hand between them, lining up their cocks and stroking slowly. “Guess we’re both lucky,” he murmured, his other arm going around Bruce’s waist to steady him. “Tell me what you want, Kiwi.”

Bruce’s breathing hitched and he bit lightly at the junction of Len’s neck and shoulder. “Want you,” he whispered. “Want you inside me. Please?”

Len smirked. “You never have to beg me, babe. I’m yours, whenever, however, forever.”

Bruce moaned and bit harder before sucking a mark into Len’s skin. Len maneuvered them around until Bruce was bracing his forearms against the tiled wall. Len grabbed the waterproof lube and began slowly working him open, enjoying each and every gasp, moan and whimper Bruce gave him. 

“Love you,” he whispered, inching his way into the tight heat of his lover’s body. “Love you both.”

Bruce pushed back, taking Len deeper. “We love you, too, Len. God, we love you so much.”

Len set a slow, leisurely pace. He could almost feel the Hulk thrumming just under Bruce’s skin, sharing in the pleasure Len was giving them. Once again, Len thanked whatever god/force/sentience was out there that brought him to this time and place.


	6. Welcome, Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to bring in Bucky. He's a pretty tragic figure who did bad things against his will and deserves healing and a future. Also, Barry reflects on his life so far.

**James ‘Jim’ Barnes POV**

Loki settled on the sofa and handed Jim a muffin and a cup of hot cocoa, made from scratch and covered in mini marshmallows, like Len had taught all of them. Jim took it and carefully blew cooler air across the top before taking a small sip. 

“You’re worried,” Loki said calmly.

Jim hesitated a moment before nodding. “I’ll be evaluated tomorrow,” he reminded the demigod. “They’ll be trying to trigger me to see if the therapy worked.”

Loki shrugged one shoulder. “Charles, Stephen and I wouldn’t have agreed to the testing if we weren’t certain you would be fine.”

Jim sighed softly and looked down at his titanium hand. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe the trust Stark had put in him. Not only had he found the best possible people to help him overcome his HYDRA conditioning, but he had personally built a new arm for the man who had killed his parents. 

When T’Challa had awoken him from cryo and given him this opportunity, he had been skeptical of it’s validity, but he was also so very tired and guilt-ridden. A part of him had truly believed this was Stark’s way of getting close enough to kill him, finally. An elaborate plot to get his revenge. Jim had been depressed and suicidal enough to say yes. It was the only out he could see. Alive, he was a threat to everyone. Dead, he would never take another life. He made the king promise not to tell Stevie for fear his old friend would try to stop him.

Then, he met his saviours. Charles Xavier was a mutant with several powers, not the least of which was his telepathy. Stephen Strange had been a neurosurgeon, and was now a sorcerer with impressive insight and patience. Loki, while devilish and irreverent, was the most powerful beings he had ever met. It took a lot of willpower not to run from the combined might of those three men. Things only got better from there. Finding out that this was a real opportunity wasn’t the only thing that shocked him. 

Stark gave him a place in his home. He gave him a new arm. He gave him his trust, however tentative it might have been in the beginning. 

Mick gave him someone to share his nightmares with. He, too, had been tortured and brainwashed, turned into a killing machine. Having someone who understood, who had lived the same horror, was a balm to his pain. 

Logan was also someone he could identify with, but to a lesser extent. Logan had suffered torment and abuses, but he also had the benefit of not remembering much of it. He would never understand Logan’s desire to have those memories back. Both men were abrasive, but Mick also had a sense of humor that Logan lacked.

Bruce was another surprise. He never feared Jim. From the moment they were introduced, Bruce was calm and unconcerned. Much of that was due to the Hulk, who easily subdued Jim the few times he had lost control, but even in his human form, the scientist wasn’t afraid. He taught Jim meditation and breathing techniques. He explained about his own struggles with control and shared his methods for centering himself and remaining calm. They didn’t always work, and when they didn’t the Hulk was there to hold him in place until he wore himself out. Hulk called him Snowflake, which was both weird and sort of nice. (The pinched look Len got always made it worth it.)

Barry was always supportive and the first to willingly interact with him physically. He was always willing to spar without ever showing any concerns or fears of triggering him. Barry was also the one most capable of making him laugh. His depression eased the more he was around Barry. It was hard to stay morose when confronted by a veritable ray of sunshine. Spending time together, Jim began remembering his younger days, when he was more carefree and exuberant, himself. 

Peter was that annoying kid brother who made you want to push him down a steep hill but heaven help anyone else who threatened him. He had a way of looking at you like you were his hero and reminding you that you were important. Always moving, always rambling, prolonged exposure to the young man inevitably led to a headache for Jim. It was surprisingly nice to know he could get annoyed and Peter wouldn’t get defensive.

It was probably Rhodey that Jim liked best (outside of Loki, that is). Sensible, strong-willed, take-no-nonsense Rhodey had been quite honest about how he felt when Jim first arrived. He stating explicitly that he might not hate him for what he and Stevie did to Stark in Siberia, but that he had to earn Rhodey’s forgiveness. That kind of honesty made Jim want to never disappoint the man. 

Rhodey’s military rank had also registered deep in Jim’s mind, reminding him that this was a superior officer who should be trusted and followed. It was grounding in a way that Jim had desperately needed. He wasn’t capable of trusting people in the beginning, but he was conditioned to respect rank. Having Rhodey there allowed him to lower his defenses enough to actually benefit from the treatments because he trusted that his new superior officer would watch out for him. From there, a solid friendship had begun to grow.

Last, but certainly not least, he had Mani. His own little bundle of love, acceptance and sweetness. An alien with the ability to share a person’s emotions, he had initially tried to avoid her, unwilling to subject anyone to his depression and anger. He should have known that anyone who claimed friendships with assassins, a genetically enhanced raccoon and Drax wouldn’t be the least bit squeamish. Mantis was the strongest woman he had ever met and her unwavering love and faith in him gave him the courage to keep going no matter how hard his rehabilitation was.

“I know you think I’m ready,” he finally replied. “I just wish I was as confident as you are.”

Loki smiled slightly and shrugged again. “After tomorrow, you will be. Now finish your drink before it gets cold. We’re going to the Sanctum this morning for one last session, then it’s movie night with the others. I believe Bruce has chosen some comedies starring a 'brat pack'.”

Jim returned the smile and took another sip of the rich drink.

**Barry POV**

This wasn’t the life Barry had imagined for himself. He had always thought that his life would be fairly normal. He’d become a CSI, marry Iris, have 2.5 kids and live happily ever after. Struck by lightning and gaining superpowers wasn’t even a faint dream. So, when it happened, he altered his expectations. CSI, marry Iris, kids, save the world. Not as simple, but still doable. _How naive I was_ , he thought to himself.

Then he went into the speedforce. He found Len, who he thought was dead, but was instead, trapped. The bond that formed between them was incredible. He met Bruce and Loki and Brunn, extraordinary people with powers and skills of their own. They found Mick, tired and lost without his best friend and anchor. They found this Earth, filled with wondrous heroes, outrageous aliens and campy villains. He met Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony was completely unexpected. When Bruce talked about Tony, while they were searching for a way to this Earth, he described a man who was kind, smart, and compassionate. Someone loud, irreverent, with no sense of self-preservation. The man he met was nothing like that. The Tony they found was shattered. Falling to pieces. It brought out a fierce, protective urge in Barry. 

It was heartrending to see how low this purportedly vivacious man had been laid. It didn’t take long for Barry to understand what had happened. A quick look through the previous year’s news gave him an overview. Carefully questioning FRIDAY filled in a lot of the blank spots. Barry had a lot of experience with betrayal by people who had pretended to be friends. Thawne, Earth 2 Wells, Zolomon (and to a lesser degree, Len), had hardened Barry. As much as he loved his family and friends, their never-ending demands and expectations had cost him a lot of confidence. Protecting Tony became his primary concern because he knew how deeply betrayal could cut. 

Slowly Tony started to come out of his depression. He joined them for a meal every now and then. He started spending small amounts of time with them. It made Barry so happy to see Tony begin healing. Then the flirting began. At first, he had been confused. He wasn’t used to people being attracted to him, the gangly nerd, so he wrote it off as Tony just being Tony. So, even though Tony kept it up, Barry didn’t take it seriously. He had no problem admitting that Tony was a devastatingly handsome man, but he just couldn’t believe Tony was seriously in flirting with him. 

He was a few inches shorter than Barry’s own 6 foot height, but that didn’t make him seem small so much as it made him seem delicate. He was definitely loud and boisterous, but there was a fragility about him that Barry wanted to shelter. The night Tony broke down in front of them and Barry brought him to his bed was the night he admitted he was developing romantic feelings for Tony. 

Sleeping together became a regular thing after he woke up three nights later to find Tony beside him for the second time. Apparently Tony remembered how well he slept in Barry’s bed and was desperate for a second night without terrifying dreams. It was all perfectly platonic for many weeks before Tony surprised him one night by mentioning this was his longest relationship without even a kiss. That was when Barry realized that they were actually involved in a relationship. All the outings, one-on-one dinners, the cuddling, the lavish gifts Tony tried to give him? It had all been leading up to this.

That first kiss started sweet but quickly turned heated and their hands mapped out each other’s bodies over their clothes. Tony’s playboy past had given him plenty of experience with making out and he put it to good use. Barry was putty in those calloused, talented, genius hands. He’d been surprised when Tony didn’t take it further for several more days, which led to Tony admitting his experience with men was limited to a handful of blowjobs and handjobs back in college. 

Barry found himself in the unusual position of being the more experienced one. Not only had he had a couple of semi-serious boyfriends in college, but he had had a friends-with-benefits arrangement with a friend from Coast City for several years, and if there was one thing that relationship had taught him, it was that there were very few kinks Barry wasn’t happy to indulge in. 

There had been a few setbacks in the beginning, like the night there was a news report about the likelihood of pardons for the former Avengers. Tony had started drinking, growing more and more agitated and fearful. After a long, alcohol fueled rant about betrayal and lies, Barry had sent everyone else away and tried to calm Tony, who pushed him aside and stormed into the bedroom. Barry had followed, hoping to convince Tony to get some sleep, only to have his boyfriend shove him onto the bed and begin ripping at his clothes. Barry wasn’t ashamed to say it was incredibly hot to be manhandled and held down. 

He probably should have expected Tony’s horrified reaction the next morning, but to be honest, he was still riding high on endorphins. Thankfully Len stepped in before Tony was able to dive back down into his previous depression. It took several long, awkward talks for him and Tony to work out what they both wanted, expected and needed from one another. Luckily, their needs meshed fairly well. They made a few compromises, established some boundaries and put some rules in place. It wasn’t exactly a D/s relationship, although they did have a few similar aspects. 

Their relationship became common knowledge among their friends and fellow heroes fairly quickly, too. Barry had lost count of how many times someone had walked in on them kissing, making out or even having sex. Tony was a bit of an exhibitionist and Barry was too easily distracted by Tony’s mouth or hands to pay attention to their surroundings as well as he probably should. Pepper, in particular, no longer just walked into the penthouse without calling ahead. Seeing Barry bent over the pool table, dildo in his ass while Tony spanked him was more than enough of a lesson on knocking first. 

He knew a few of their associates thought they had a full-on BDSM deal. Some thought they were just friends with benefits. The SI staff seemed to believe they had a sugar daddy arrangement. Tony’s favorite theory was Fury’s. The ex-director of SHIELD was convinced Barry was a mutant escort hired by Tony to make Rogers jealous. Neither Barry nor Tony was sure which of them the All American was supposed to be jealous of, but Fury seemed certain that Rogers would be green with envy the moment he found out about them.

No, this wasn’t the life Barry had imagined or expected, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He had a team that supported him. He had friends who cherished him. Best of all, he had Tony who loved and needed Barry just as much as Barry loved and needed him. 

The speedster looked over the day’s schedule and rolled his eyes. On a normal business day, Tony would have anywhere from two to six meetings, a couple of business calls and maybe even a tour through one of the labs. Today, one meeting stood out against the rest. Ms. Romanov had scheduled a ‘business’ lunch with Tony at a nearby restaurant. 

A quick hack of the restaurant’s computers found a second reservation under Wilson’s name for the same time. Barry felt no guilt for cancelling their reservation and changing Romanov’s to a party of three. He alerted Pepper to the lunch and smiled when she quickly confirmed that she would be happy to reschedule her own lunch to be there.

He rolled his eyes when he came across four emails from Rogers, filled with pitifully insincere ‘apologies’ and self-righteous insistence that he was ‘doing what was right’. In between, there were accusations that Tony was being petty, childish and cruel. He wanted Maximoff’s cuff removed. He wanted his shield returned. He wanted the compound back. He even had the nerve to ask why their old credit cards no longer worked. Barry replied to each with the same message, copied and pasted to each email. 

_All Exvengers related matters should be dealt with by your council appointed liaison. Stark Industries is not affiliated with, or financially backing, any superhero group or team._

Barry’s alarm beeped so he closed his laptop, turned on the coffee pot and walked to the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Tony curled up around his pillow, mouth slightly open as he drooled just a tiny bit. His hair stuck up in all directions and the blanket had tangled around his legs, leaving his back and waist uncovered. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and began humming softly. It was the gentlest way to wake Tony, who sometimes reacted fearfully if surprised. After a couple of seconds Tony shifted, then groaned before releasing the pillow and rolling over. He gave a full body stretch before opening his eyes and smiling up at Barry.

“Hey,” he said, voice gravelly with sleep.

Barry leaned down and kissed him chastely. “Morning. If you get up now I’ll make you an omelet and you’ll have time to eat before heading down to the office.”

Tony’s eyes brightened and he grabbed Barry’s hand, tugging it to his crotch. “I am up,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Barry’s hand gently curled around the hard shaft under the boxer briefs. “Will I win this debate?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Tony shook his head. “I’m a very determined man,” he answered with a wicked grin. “You interrupted my dream, so you should have to act it out for me.”

Barry chuckled before shifting until he was leaning over Tony’s hips. He tugged down the underwear and smirked. “I guess you’ll have to settle for an energy bar later.”

Tony’s right hand buried itself in Barry’s hair as he wrapped his lips around Tony’s shaft. “Deal,” he moaned as Barry began to bob his head.


	7. Lunch Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper are meeting Natasha for lunch. The ex-SHIELD agent isn't quite as prepared for it as she assumed.

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was a strong willed woman. She had to be to manage Tony, SI, the press and the politicians. She was also a stubborn woman. She hardly ever gave second chances. Once you burned her, she never forgot and she rarely forgave. She can admit that she got off on the wrong foot with Barry, and that it was entirely her own fault. She was just so used to people using Tony that she never even considered the idea that Barry and his associates were different, especially with Loki involved. As for Bruce, well, she hadn’t been happy with him for leaving Tony to deal with the fallout over Ultron. Sure, he had ended up on some strange planet, but that didn’t negate the fact that he still took off in the first place. They had a tentative friendship that was slowly growing stronger, but she had made sure Bruce knew this was his last chance.

Curious about these strangers living with Tony, she had FRIDAY keep her informed of their actions after Barry furiously tore into her. What she discovered was amazing. They were respectful of Tony’s property, business and possessions. They even ran off some of the more unsavory tabloid reporters on a regular basis. She had been very impressed to learn they really were supporting themselves, and Tony to a lessor degree, by feeding him as well. She was able to witness, through FRIDAY’s cameras, how protective these people were of Tony. 

When they learned about the witch, the Civil War and Siberia, Loki quickly set up protective wards around the tower and the compound’s labs and common areas against dark magic, even his own. Len scoured the tower’s blueprints, pointed out weak spots to Happy and even put a few contingency plans in place. Bruce worked with Barry to add more security coding to FRIDAY without Tony knowing it. Pepper might have stepped in then, but it was obvious the coding would give FRIDAY a bit more leeway in dealing with cyber attacks, but _only_ in the case Tony was incapacitated or unable to initiate counter measures. They were very careful not to establish any control over FRIDAY, so she allowed the changes.

(She did find it curious that Barry was so well versed in AI coding, but she would save those questions for another time.)

Bruce managed to redeem himself some more once she found out that he had taken credit for Ultron with the Accords council. He was honest and open about his involvement. He explained that he would have come forward earlier but after Johannesburg he had been traumatized by what both Romanov and Maximoff had done to him and he had run because of a combination of habit and instinct. He left off the part where he was off-planet, but she could understand why. It wasn’t perfect, in her mind, but it was enough. She would follow Tony’s lead and give him her trust.

Once Tony hired Len, Mick and Brunnhilda, the trio worked with Happy to tighten up security more. They got more training for the other guards, reworking rotations and teams to strengthen weak spots. Loki refused a job offer, but happily accepted a recommendation for work in a better restaurant. Pepper has made Trillian’s her new favorite dinner spot simply because of Loki’s tiramisu. 

Barry firmly refused an extravagant lab and salary, which confused both Tony and Pepper. This turned out to be a godsend since Barry did agree to help out when Tony’s PR assistant went on maternity leave. It was supposed to a temporary post, but Barry was so good at it, Pepper had suggested Tony make him a more permanent offer. The press loved Barry. He was charming, adorable and radiated honesty. He also had a core of steel which kept him from being run over by the more avid reporters. Not even Everhart stood a chance against Barry. These days, few reporters caused any problems because a Barry Allen Puppy-Eyes Pout™ was guaranteed to cause severe guilt.

Watching Tony fall in love with Barry was both heartbreaking and relieving. She still cared deeply for Tony, but they had tried their best, only to have it fall apart. There would always be a piece of her heart that belonged to Tony and a piece of Tony's that was solely hers, but Barry was ideal for the genius. He was highly intelligent and capable of keeping up with Tony mentally. He was a hero with his own powers, able to stand side by side with Tony in battle. He was sweet and kind, giving Tony all the love and affection the lonely engineer had ever wished for. And, after one unfortunate incident that made her wish for eye bleach, she knew Barry was more than a match for Tony’s libido.

At the moment, she was waiting by the door for Tony to finish an overseas call so they could go to their lunch appointment with Romanov. Barry was sitting at the desk putting the finishing touches on a press release about the new prosthesis division Tony was about to reveal to the public. Tony finally hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He gave Pepper a smile before turning and bending toward Barry.

“I’m off,” he said with a wink. “Sure I can’t convince you to cancel on the spider and meet me in the broom closet?”

Barry’s lips quirked slightly, his eyes still on the laptop screen. “Tony, I love you but I’m not blowing you in the closet. Or the copy room. Or the board room. Go see what the idiot wants, laugh in her face and tonight I’ll wear those stockings you like so much.”

Pepper cringed internally at yet another unwanted image in her head. Tony, however, looked absolutely ravenous. 

“I’m holding you to that,” he growled.

Barry looked up and smirked. “I hope so.”

Tony dove in for a kiss and Pepper smiled. Anyone with eyes could see they were good for one another.

===A===

Natasha smiled as the hostess escorted her to a table in the farthest corner. She flicked her eyes toward the second table she had reserved, expecting to see Steve and Sam already waiting. The plan was simple. Get Stark alone and make him listen to reason. She was confident she could have him eating out of her hand in minutes. It was a specialty of hers, after all. In fact, if it wasn’t for the palladium poisoning before, she would have seduced Stark then and kept him on a short leash. Unfortunately Fury had been more concerned with keeping the billionaire healthy than under SHIELD control. Then the Avengers became a thing and she played the role of teammate instead of seductress.

She was surprised to find that Sam and Steve weren’t there yet. They had left the flat before her, after all. Of course, they had to use public transportation since she needed the car, so maybe they had been held up. She sat down at the table and ordered a coffee while mentally planning how to most easily get Stark back in line. This whole ‘Exvengers’ thing was ludicrous. Denying them access to the compound and new equipment was infuriating. Replacing them with inferior nobodies was insulting. Stark needed to grow up.

Movement caught her eye and she plastered a coy smile on her lips as she looked up. Shit! Pepper Potts was not a part of the plan! She quickly toned down the smile. “Hello, Tony, Pepper,” she greeted.

Tony pulled out a chair for Pepper before taking one for himself. “Natashalie,” he greeted blandly.

She clenched a hand under the table to hide her annoyance at the reminder of the past. “This is a pleasant surprise, Pepper. I didn’t realize you would be free to join us,” she said, projecting a calm front. 

Pepper smiled warmly at Tony. “I cannot resist the tiramisu here.”

Tony chuckled and gave Pepper a wink. She got the distinct impression they were sharing some sort of joke. “I’ve never had it,” she admitted, sparing a quick glance around the restaurant in hopes of spotting Steve and Sam before they came close. With Pepper here they would have to abort. 

Tony crossed one leg over the other. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked, glancing around the area. “Or are we waiting on the others?”

Natasha gave Tony her version of doe eyes. “Others?”

Pepper smirked openly. “Now Tony, you know we’re supposed to pretend to be too stupid to recognize a trap.”

“I could lose half my IQ points and still not be that stupid,” Tony pointed out.

Pepper acknowledge that with a slight nod. Natasha exhaled, giving up all pretense of being coy. “We’re not trying to ‘trap’ anyone. We just want to talk and fix things. We’re trying to be adults, Tony. You act like we’re the bad guys here.”

Tony lifted one eyebrow. “I’m going to give you one chance to walk away and drop this,” he said in a low voice. 

“Tony,” she began, ready to reprimand him.

“Fine,” he interrupted coldly. “You are the bad guys,” he snarled. “Your file dump in Washington caused the deaths of dozens of undercover agents. Good men and women who’s covers were blown when you recklessly dumped all of SHIELD’s files onto the internet for anyone to see. I designed those helicarriers and I could have disabled each of them in seconds with only my phone, but instead you crashed them, killing or injuring dozens more with the impacts.”

Natasha couldn’t prevent herself from flinching. She had known there were likely to be a few casualties from the file dump, but she firmly believed that if those agents had been as good as her, they could have saved themselves.

“You lied to me, hid vital information from me, and helped Captain Self-Righteous embezzle my money with unsanctioned ‘missions’. You were perfectly happy using my home, tech and money while also vilifying me as an egomaniac and man-whore. At least I never slept with someone under false pretenses. “

A snort escaped her mouth before she could stop it. He is a man-whore. She stands by her initial report. He’s not a team player and he’s too egotistical to ever be one.

“You signed the Accords, then broke them within a couple of days. You helped Rogers evade capture, aiding and abetting a criminal in the process. And don’t get me started on the physical assault on Bruce when you pushed him into a hole and forced him to hulk out.”

Bruce knew she only did that because she had to! Tony wasn’t there! He has no idea how badly that hurt her! 

“You allowed a known HYDRA agent who had mentally attacked me and Bruce onto the team, despite our objections, and brought her into my home, knowing that she hated me and had used every opportunity to harm me.”

It always came back to him whining about Wanda! Wanda had been traumatized by her parent’s deaths and no one could blame her for being uncomfortable around the man who built the weapons that made her an orphan! Besides, Natasha knew what it was like to be taken as a child and turned into a weapon! She understood Wanda’s anger.

Natasha flinched when Tony uncrossed his legs and stood up. Pepper calmly copied him, her own expression icy. “You can dress it up however you want,” he continued. “Rationalize it in whatever way lets you sleep at night, but the truth is, you were never worth my time. You were never worth the effort I gave. You and your pals are beneath me. Pardoned isn’t the same as forgiven. I owe you nothing. You will never get anything else from me.”

“You need us,” Natasha insisted, quickly standing up. With her heels she was taller than him and she used every inch to her advantage. “ _We_ are the Avengers! _We_ started this team!”

“And _you_ almost destroyed it,” Tony shot back. “And in case you have forgotten, I’m not an Avenger. I’m a Rogue. I’ve got a new team. One that works much better than the old one.”

Tony held out his elbow to Pepper who happily took it. “As for Stark Industries, we’re out of the superhero business. So, unless you need green energy, medical prosthetics or clean water, don’t contact us again,” Pepper added.

Natasha froze when she spotted Loki approaching them. The demigod sneered at her briefly before holding out a small box to Pepper. “My dear, I would hate for you to leave without your tiramisu,’ he cooed.

Pepper preened slightly before leaning in to kiss Loki’s cheek. Natasha was shocked by the CEO’s calm acceptance of the killer. 

“Thank you, Loki. You’ve made my day,” Pepper told him.

Natasha watched angrily as they walked away without another word or glance. When the hostess walked over and placed a bill in front of her for the coffee and the dessert, she had to force herself not to scream in rage.

 

===A===

By the time she returned to the flat, her anger had solidified into a hard slab of righteous fury. Everyone was in the kitchen, obviously waiting on her. Steve spoke up as soon as she shut the door behind her. “Someone cancelled our reservation and the hostess insisted we couldn’t be seated.”

Nat nodded once, sharply. “It was a trap, anyway,” she hissed. “Stark brought Potts, then proceeded to whine about how fragile his ego is. He won’t help us because we never told him how special he is,” she sneered. 

“Well, that’s that, then,” Scott said calmly.

“Uh, no it isn’t,” Clint growled.

Scott looked around the group warily. “It’s not like we can force Stark to do anything,” he pointed out.

“We shame him,” Wanda said darkly. They had done everything they could think of to remove the thin band from her wrist, but it was one solid piece, without a lock or hinge that could be picked apart. They had snapped two sets of bolt cutters when they tried to cut it off. It was obviously spelled to be indestructible. They even appealed to the council, but they would not force Loki to remove it until Wanda submitted to a psychiatric evaluation. Wanda refused to do so and Steve insisted she didn’t need one.

“What do you mean?” asked Steve.

Wanda opened the laptop on the counter and clicked a few times before showing them an announcement. “Stark is holding a press conference tomorrow. Something about some new recipient of that BARF program. We go there, explain to the press how badly he’s treating the true Avengers and let public opinion do the rest. Once they find out he’s treating killers like Loki as if they are saviors while treating real heroes like garbage, the public will vilify him.”

Natasha nodded, looking smug. “She’s right. The press loves to crucify him. That’s why we never made him a real Avenger instead of a consultant. The Avengers didn’t need his sort of press.” Someone needed to knock Tony off whatever pedestal he had placed himself on. He needed a reality check.


	8. Press Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ex Avengers set out to confront Tony in front of the press, certain they can get the public on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that I use the nickname Bucky throughout most of the second half, but bear in mind, that is told from Steve's POV and in his head, that's Jim's name.

**Steve POV**

It was easy to get into the press conference. No one even took a second look as he, Wanda and Natasha walked in. They found a spot near the back and waited for Tony to show up. They had a clear plan. They would let Tony make whatever over-the-top announcement he wanted, then step in a demand he address their situation. In front of the press he would have to admit he was being petty and childish. The public would hold him accountable.

After twenty minutes the press were all seated and Pepper Potts stepped into the room, followed by Tony, Barry and the big bald guy. Steve squared his shoulders. He didn’t really pay much attention to whatever it was Tony was talking about. Probably some self-aggrandizing. He was preparing to step forward when two more people came into the room.

His heart thudded hard in his chest. His palms grew sweaty. His vision wavered and spots appeared before his eyes. It couldn’t be!

**James ‘Jim’ Barnes POV**

Jim listened to Tony introduce him, took a deep breath and stepped into the room with Loki by his side. Camera flashes went off and he clenched his right fist tight to help him focus. Barry and Pepper gave him smiles and Mick quirked an eyebrow, which was actually kind of helpful. Challenging, but helpful. Jim took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium. 

“Hello,” he said, his voice steady. “My name is James Barnes. I am the latest recipient of the B.A.R.F. program.”

“Bucky!”

Jim’s stomach immediately dropped at the familiar nickname. He looked out over the audience but it wasn’t hard to locate Steve. He was pushing his way through the audience, eyes locked onto Jim. Right behind him were two others, both unwelcome sights. He vaguely remembered them from the fight at the airport. He recognized them more from FRIDAY’s security footage. Neither memory put him at ease. 

More camera flashes went off and Jim instinctively moved back. Familiar hands settled on his shoulders and he relaxed, secure in the knowledge that his friends were there. Steve leapt onto the stage and reached out for him, but Jim jumped back out of range. Hurt flashed across Steve’s face before anger took over and he looked at Tony.

“What did you do to him?!”

**Steve POV**

Bucky was clinging to Loki’s hand, refusing to step away from the alien. Steve wanted to pull Bucky to him and promise him that he was safe, but every time he got within three foot of him, Bucky would glare at him.

Steve turned to face Tony, hands clenched at his sides. “What did you do to him?” he demanded, repeating the words he had said on the stage.

Tony’s eyes were hard as stone as he stared right back at him. “Besides remove the triggers HYDRA gave him? Besides build him a new arm? Besides finding him a therapist? I befriended him.”

Steve snorted in disbelief. “You tried to kill him!”

“Funny how that works,” Loki drawled. “Tony can’t be his friend because he attacked Jim, but you think you can still claim to be Tony’s friend after almost beating him to death.”

“I was protecting Bucky!” Steve snarled. “He was innocent!”

“No, I wasn’t,” Bucky replied firmly. 

“It wasn’t you!” Steve argued, willing Bucky to believe him. Tony must have brainwashed him! His barf program must work like what HYDRA’s did.

“Under someone else’s control or not, it was still me,” Bucky said firmly. “I know I didn’t have a choice. I know I was being controlled. That doesn’t change the fact that it was my hands that did it. Seeing it like that, of course Tony was angry and hurt. I’d have lashed out, too. Only, I would have attacked the person who killed my parents, not the person who hid it from me.”

“Bucky, please don’t listen to Stark!” Steve begged. “He hates you.”

“He helped me,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “He has never asked me for anything in return. He’s angry about his mom, and I don’t blame him for that. I wouldn’t blame him if he never forgave me for what I did, but he did forgive me. Once he healed up from what we did to him, he calmed down and decided I wasn’t his enemy. He’s been nothing but good to me, Steve.”

Steve took a deep breath and decided he needed to get Bucky away from here so he could think clearly. Obviously Tony was controlling him in some way. Once they were alone he could help Bucky see that Tony couldn’t be trusted. “You’re healed now. That’s what matters. You can stay with me. It’ll be like old times again.”

Bucky frowned and shook his head. “I have a place.”

Steve relaxed. At least Bucky wasn’t completely under Tony’s thumb. “Great. In Brooklyn?”

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I live at the tower. Loki and I share a floor.”

“What?!” Steve shook his head, shoulders squaring determinedly. “No, it’s not safe, Bucky! What if he builds another Ultron? Or the Hulk gets loose? You can stay with me.”

Bucky’s eye narrowed the way they used to when he thought Steve was in over his head. “One, I go by Jim, now. Bucky was another person, from a long time ago. My friends call me Jim. Two, I’ve been living at the tower for a year now. The most dangerous thing that’s happened was trying Mick’s attempts at pancakes.”

“Mix up baking soda and baking power one time...” the bald guy muttered.

“Three, my girlfriend lives there, too,” Bucky finished. “Well, when Mani’s on the planet, anyway.”

“On the planet?” Natasha questioned warily.

“You haven’t met the Guardians yet,” Tony interjected smugly. “Can’t wait for you to meet Gamora and Nebula.”

Steve didn’t trust the gleam of anticipation that entered the eyes of Loki, Tony and Barry. “They’re aliens?” he growled. “Like the Chitari?”

“More like the Muppets, actually,” Mick snickered. “Especially Drax and Rocket.”

“Anyway,” Bucky said, sounding amused, “I’m fine where I am, Steve. You don’t have to worry.”

Steve shook his head, despite the determination in Bucky’s eyes. This was a disaster! Tony had stolen Bucky from him just like he stole the Avengers and his shield and his home. But Tony had made a big mistake. As badly as he wanted the rest of that back, he wanted Bucky safe a hundred times more. He was going to do whatever it took to save him!

Bucky stepped forward, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, drop it, punk,” he warned. “I can see the wheels turning in your head. I’m happy. I’m healthy. I don’t need savin’.”

Steve looked at his oldest friend pleadingly. “Bucky, you don’t know these people. You don’t know what Stark is like! The things he’s done...”

“Wow,” Barry interrupted. “You really are the most sanctimonious prick I’ve ever met. And I knew Eobard Thawne, Damian Darhk and Rip Hunter.”

“No one is speaking to you,” Wanda sneered.

“So let me see if I have this straight,” Barry continued, ignoring her. “You caused the death of thousands of innocent civilians in Washington, Lagos, and Budapest. You stole money and resources from a teammate, all the while bashing the teammate as inferior. You helped a wanted man escape authorities, harming police officers and civilians without remorse. You beat your own teammate almost to death and left him to bleed out in a frozen bunker. Yeah, you’re a real inspiration, Mr. Rogers.”

Loki smirked widely. “Tony Stark. A man who put his body and company on the line when he discovered that the weapons he created, which were supposed to be protecting soldiers while minimizing civilian casualties, were being sold on the black market to bad guys. A man who gave his time, money, talents and tech, free of charge, to the Avengers. A man who took every snide comment, eye roll, derogatory put down, without complaint, because he believed in the Avengers Initiative.”

“Which of those sounds like the more stand up guy?” Rhodey asked.

Steve clenched his hands tightly, his jaw aching from how hard he was grinding his teeth. 

“Captain Rogers, what did Mr. Allen mean when he said you left a teammate bleeding out in a frozen bunker?”

Steve paled when he looked toward the door and realized several reporters were listening. A few had recording devices pointed his way. Natasha quickly stepped forward.

“This is a private meeting,” she said in a charming tone. “Please excuse us.” She made to close the door but a blonde reporter shoved against the door with her shoulder, eyes gleaming excitedly. 

“Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair. It’s been well documented that Mr. Stark was severely injured shortly after the battle at the Leipzig/Halle airport. Are we to understand that his injuries were cause by you, Captain America?”

Steve shrunk back slightly, frantically trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

“Tony Stark attacked Captain America!” Wanda hissed. “And now he’s cut us off from our homes, our equipment, our friends, and even our funding! He is the real monster! He killed my parents! He created Ultron! He took away my powers...”

“But it was proven that Ultron was created by the Tesseract,” Everhart interrupted. “Mr. Stark turned over all the data and it was analyzed by fifteen independent scientists. They all agreed that the program Mr. Stark was working on was corrupted by the Tesseract and became something other than what he and Dr. Banner intended.”

“What do you mean when you say Stark killed your parents?” another reported asked quickly.

“One of his missiles killed my parents and trapped my brother and I for days!” Wanda said viciously. 

“But weren’t your parents killed during a civil war in Sokovia? How is Stark responsible for weapons purchased illegally and used by terrorists?” the guy asked as a follow-up question. 

“He created those weapons!” she snarled.

Steve didn’t like the skeptical looks the reporters were giving Wanda. 

“You mentioned you powers,” Everhart said eagerly. “You lost them?”

“Miss Maximoff still has her powers, Christine,” Barry corrected. “However, due to her impulsive nature, she has been fitted with a suppressor cuff until she can be evaluated to determine how much training she needs to gain control over them.”

“You caged me!” she shouted.

“You attacked me,” Barry pointed out calmly.

Steve’s stomach dropped as Everhart’s expression turned positively euphoric. He quickly moved to Wanda’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist to draw her away from the reporters. He whispered to Natasha that they needed to get away from the reporters and she nodded. It only took her a minute to get them past the crowd in the hall and out a side door. They ignored the click of cameras as they hurried across the lobby and out to the street. Steve didn’t relax until they were in the car. Of course, he tensed right back up when he realized they had left without Bucky.


	9. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers things have gone from bad to worse. On a side note, Barry and Tony have a bit of fun.

**Steve POV**

He knew the moment that Mr. Freemantle stepped into the apartment that something had gone horribly wrong. The grim expression on the man’s face was bad enough, but it was the fact that they hadn’t had many dealings with the UN advisor since their return, but usually when they did, it was bad news. Like when he came by to tell Steve he now had a restraining order that kept him from setting foot in Stark Tower again, or when he told them that the appeals board had refused to free Wanda until she submitted to tests.

“Mr. Freemantle,” he greeted calmly, standing up and holding out a hand to shake.

“Mr. Rogers,” Mr. Freemantle said wearily. “Please gather the rest of your team. We have a lot to discuss.”

“Everyone is at the gym, right now. I was about to leave and join them. Is something wrong?” he asked, hoping his instincts were wrong.

The advisor tossed a newspaper onto the kitchen table. “You tell me.”

**Captain America Is Not The Hero We Need**

Steve’s jaw dropped as he read the headline twice. He quickly skimmed the article and could feel himself pale with each word taken in. 

_Embezzled._  
Left to die.  
HYDRA sympathizer. 

Shocked, he went back to the beginning and began reading it carefully.

_During a press conference to introduce the latest BARF recipient, Steve Rogers, more commonly referred to as Captain America, caused quite a stir when he jumped onto the stage and interrupted James Barnes, previously code named the Winter Soldier. The conference was quickly halted and all parties moved away from the main area but did not block press access. What followed was incredibly illuminating. Several reporters were on hand when it was revealed that he had embezzled money from Tony Stark, a fellow Avenger, for years. It was also revealed that Rogers fought, injured and left a teammate to die in an abandoned bunker in Siberia. I’m sure many of my readers will recall that after the so-called Civil War, Tony Stark was hospitalized for several months, most of which he spent in critical condition._

_For years it was speculated that Captain America and the other former Avengers had gone into hiding because they opposed the Accords. It never quite made sense that an icon of honor and justice would choose to disregard the wishes of the people he always purported to fight for. Now we have to wonder if it wasn’t because he feared the backlash of turning on his teammate._

_In a statement released just an hour later, Barry Allen, press liaison for Stark Industries, explained that Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, has had her powers temporarily suppressed until she can undergo psychiatric evaluations to determine her state of mind. The fact that one of her first actions upon returning from exile was to attack an unarmed man brings her mental state into question. It’s hard to know who’s side she is on considering she was a HYDRA sympathizer, a former Avenger and a wanted criminal all within a year’s time. Can we trust people so volatile, so dangerous, to truly have the public’s best interests at heart?_

Steve stopped reading and swept the paper onto the floor angrily. “This is Tony’s doing!” he snarled. “He’s trying to turn the public against us! Against Wanda! He’s always hated her!”

Mr. Freemantle gave him an unimpressed look. “Actually, the story is fairly accurate in regards to the facts. As is the piece Christine Everhart released on Vanity Fair’s website and the three videos put up by TYT on YouTube. Fox News is currently rehashing the Civil War and comparing your actions to what they have recently learned. Their conclusions are not favorable.”

“It’s propaganda!” Steve argued.

Mr. Freemantle sighed. “It’s fact. Or are you saying you did not incapacitate Mr. Stark and leave him injured and alone in a bunker? I witnessed Ms. Maximoff’s attack. There are financial records showing you using Stark Industries credit cards for unsanctioned missions, jets, equipment and hotels. Are you saying you cleared each of those charges with Mr. Stark?”

Steve sputtered and clenched his fists. “He’s skewered everything! I was trying to save my friend! Bucky is innocent!”

Mr. Freemantle shook his head in exasperation. “Mr. Rogers, you are deliberately being obtuse. You are not the injured party here. You are not innocent. The press is tearing you and the other former Avengers apart. Someone at TYT found out that Agent Barton was already retired and would not have been affected by the Accords; that he left his family to fight in a battle that he had no business being in. CNN is reporting that Scott Lang was under house arrest when he broke his probation and left the country to fight by your side, despite the fact he was not an Avenger, nor had any affiliation with you, the military or Stark Industries. They are wondering why he did it, and their speculations are not favorable. The SHIELD file dump is being brought back up and there are several civilians considering filing wrongful death suits against you and Miss Romanov. Do you not see that this is a disaster?”

Steve drew himself up to his full height. “What I see is that Tony is doing everything he can to boost his own ego. He wants us to beg him to let us come back. He wants to control us. Well, we don’t need Tony Stark. We were always better off without him.”

Mr. Freemantle sighed as Rogers stormed out of the room and disappeared down the short hallway. He let himself out of the flat and pulled out his phone. It rang twice before being picked up. “Director Coulson, you were right. He won’t listen to reason. Somehow this is all Mr. Stark’s fault.”

_(sigh)_ "I suspected as much. I’ll admit, I bought into the image for a long time, but after watching him almost destroy the Avengers Initiative, I know now that he never was a leader. We’ll take it from here, Grant.”

Grant hung up and took the elevator back to the ground floor. Truthfully, he was glad to be off this duty. Less chance of him developing another ulcer.

* * *

**Barry POV**

Barry looked up at the sharp knock on his office door. He smiled as Loki sauntered in and shut the door behind him. “Hey. I was just finishing up for the day.”

The god smirked and held up a shopping bag with the words Janet’s Closet on the front. Barry gasped and immediately stood up and moved around the desk. “You got everything?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. I even double checked the sizes, luckily. The top they set aside was much too large.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a brown box. “And this arrived today, too. I thought it would come in handy for your little surprise.”

Barry took the box curiously. “I wasn’t expecting any packages. Did security check this out?”

Loki snorted. “I wouldn’t suggest letting security open that. It’s your birthday present, a little early.”

Barry immediately held it away from him warily. “Loki...” he growled. The last present the god gave him almost ate his hand. Luckily the bilgeswipe was just a baby one and Len was able to freeze it with one shot. Tony quickly instituted a new tower rule about pets. Only animals that were non-aggressive, had been thoroughly inspected by a reputable vet, and were up-to-date on their shots and vaccines could be brought into the tower. So far, only Happy’s fish, Pickle, made the cut.

The Asgardian giggled. “I swear it is harmless. Well, as long as you use plenty of lube,” he winked.

Barry could feel his cheeks heat up. “You bought me a sex toy. For my birthday.”

Loki let out a loud laugh. “No, I bought you and Tony a sex toy for your birthday. Enjoy.” He handed over the bag, turned on his heel and sauntered back out of the office. Barry dragged a hand down his face before giving in to temptation. He quickly locked the door and hurried over to the desk. He used a pair of scissors to slice the packing tape open. Barry paused and took a deep breath before opening the flaps. 

…  
…  
…

“Whatthefuck???”

Barry gingerly reached in and lifted out the item. It was neon orange that shifted into a deep red at the base. It was a little over a foot in length and it took both hands to wrap around the base. One hand barely wrapped around the head. The entire shaft had ridges and nubs evenly spaced in four lines down the shaft. It had an ‘S’ shaped curve. 

Barry was both amused and impressed. A tiny bit intimidated, too. 

He set the dido aside and pulled out the next item. It was a bottle of cum lube. Barry grinned at that. He loved that stuff. It almost felt like the real thing. Next was a smaller blue and green marbled dildo, only this one looked like a tentacle. It even had little suction cup-like protrusions. It was only about six inches long, maybe four inches at it’s widest. Barry could admit he was more than a little curious how that one would feel. Lastly, there were a handful of tiny weird dildos, maybe two inches in length. He couldn’t imagine what use they would be, but each was a different shape and color. They were kind of cute. 

Barry packed everything back up and turned to the bag. He pulled out the outfit inside eagerly. The top was white lace, layered in three tiers, with a ribbon that would tie behind his neck. The skirt was the same white lace, layered six times, like a frilly petticoat that would fall just above mid-thigh. Sheer stockings with tiny ribbons in the back would almost reach the skirt. There was also a pair of opera length white silk gloves and a pretty hair bow attached to a tiny comb that should sit in his hair nicely. 

Barry replaced everything in the bag and sent a quick text to Pepper to let her know he was heading out for the day. Pepper sent him back a goodbye and a reminder that they had another press conference tomorrow. 

* * *

**Tony POV**

Tony rubbed wearily at his eyes as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse. He’d been working on the newest upgrades for Rhodey’s braces when Friday interrupted and said Barry needed to speak to him upstairs. He hoped it wasn’t another Rogers related media problem. Ever since Jim’s interrupted press conference last week, the media had been in a frenzy over Rogers and his team. Honestly, Tony was sick of the whole thing and just wanted to go one day without hearing about Rogers, Maximoff or Siberia. 

The elevator opened and Tony stepped out. He looked around curiously, since the lights were dimmed. The bedroom door was open and the light was on, so he headed that way. Tony yawned widely as he stepped into the room.

“Barr? What’s up, bab…”

Tony froze as he took in the vision in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, but the scene didn’t change. _Thank god_ , it didn’t change!

Barry was wearing a tiny little crop top that stopped well above his belly button. The skirt flirted with the top of his thighs and left an inch of bare skin between it and the white stockings covering his long, long legs. Four inch heels graced his feet, making him tower over Tony. In one hand was a stuffed toy lamb and in the other was a white staff with long ribbons hanging from the arch. 

“Excuse me, sir. I think I’m lost,” Barry cooed, cocking one hip out. “Have you seen any little lambs around here?”

Tony had to reach out and brace a hand on the door jamb because his legs went wobbly for a moment. He’s fairly certain the reactor in his chest surged at least twice in an effort to keep his heart from stopping. 

Tony gripped the bottom of his RUSH t-shirt and whipped it off. “You’re going to get on your knees and blow me until I cum all over that pretty mouth. Then I’m going to spread you across that bed, lift that skirt and open you up with my tongue. Then I’m going to pound you into the bed until neither one of us can move a single muscle. I’m going to fucking wreck you, baby.”

Barry licked his lips and slowly dropped down onto the pillow Tony hadn’t noticed until right then. He reached under the bed and pulled out a strange tentacle shaped item and a bottle of lube. “Whatever you want, sir.”

Tony growled, hands scrambling to unfasten his pants as quickly as possible. “Damn right.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others face some hard truths.

Barry and Tony looked up as a portal opened in the middle of the living room and Stephen stepped into view. Almost immediately his Cloak zoomed across the room and draped over their entwined forms. Tony chuckled as he reached up to pat the enchanted item. Barry rolled his eyes and let Tony sit up, reaching for his pants. 

“Some days I’m not sure if Cloak is trying to protect your modesty or they just like copping a feel,” Barry teased.

Tony shot him a smirk. “Who wouldn’t want to cop a feel of me?” he asked, gesturing to his body with one hand. The Cloak constricted around him briefly before settling around his lap. 

Barry snorted and tossed Tony his boxers before sitting up and turning to Stephen. “So, what’s wrong? You usually call first.”

Stephen sank down into a plush armchair and sighed. “So, SHIELD is taking over supervision of the exvengers. The media is ripping them apart and they need to get it contained as quickly and painlessly as possible.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “And that means what for us?”

“Eric isn’t saying,” the mage answered.

Tony groaned and pulled on his boxers under the Cloak. He scooted over until he was sprawled on Barry’s lap, arms around his neck. “I am so over the exvengers fiasco,” he muttered mulishly. “Can’t we just send them back to T’Challa? I’ll even pay their rent.”

Stephen chuckled and shook his head. “I do have some good news.”

“Finally!” Tony exclaimed. “So, when’s the big day? Is there a theme? Do I get to give the best man speech?”

Barry snickered and shook his head as Stephen glared at Tony fiercely. “Will you stop?” he asked imperiously. 

Tony grinned unrepentantly. “The sooner you admit that you’re madly in love with him, the sooner you two can have a super-sappy-sorcerer wedding, with me as best man, and then spend a month on a private beach, ‘casting spells’ on one another.”

Stephen gave Barry a stern look and the speedster giggled. “Don’t look at me,” he protested. “I’m with Tony on this one. You and Loki really need to stop pining over each other and admit how you feel.”

The Cloak, which had been loosely draped over Tony rose up slightly and nodded in agreement. 

“See, Cloak thinks so too,” Tony pointed out unnecessarily. 

“Peter contacted me and they’ll be arriving around midnight,” Stephen hissed through clenched teeth. “God, you three are so annoying!”

Barry quickly scrambled out from under Tony, who whined and made grabby hands for him. Cloak wrapped around Tony tighter in an attempt to hold him in place. Barry was snickering as he grabbed his phone off the bar and dialed. 

“Hey, Rocket will be back by midnight,” he said excitedly. “Think we can get everything ready? Awesome!”

Tony and Stephen stared at Barry curiously and he grinned even wider. “Bruce and I have a surprise for Rocket.”

“Oh god,” Stephen said, sounding exhausted. “Do I need to warn the populace of impending doom?”

Barry rolled his eyes. “No! You guys know how there are action figures for almost all of the heroes?” Tony and Stephen nodded, the former looked smug and the latter grimacing with embarrassment. “Well, Rocket was pissed there weren’t any of them, so we created some. They’re pretty cool, too. Tested, and ready for mass production, all proceeds will be going to that children’s hospital Groot likes visiting.”

Tony stood and pulled Barry into a hug. “My boyfriend, always looking out for everyone else,” he said tenderly.

Barry blushed and kissed his cheek. “Okay, so back to the badness. When is the hearing, Doc?”

“Next week,” Stephen said, standing and motioning for the Cloak to return to him. “Carol will probably let you know once they have a time set. For now, I’m going to return to the Sanctum and pretend I still like you both.”

He opened a portal and was just stepping through when Tony called out. “I’ll tell Loki you said hi!”

* * *

Steve sat down in the chair provided, back straight and hands clasped together on the long table in front of him. Finally, he was going to see justice done! Ever since the unwarranted media storm following his confrontation with Tony over Bucky, SHIELD had placed them on house arrest. Oh, they called it protective custody, and tried to tell him that it was for the safety of everyone, but Steve knew it was another of Tony’s control tactics. On either side of him, his team took their own places. Steve knew they were nervous, but he was positive they were about to be vindicated.

Unable to do much else, Steve had delved into the social media sites. He read everything he could on Tony’s antics over the years they were separated. What he found was very alarming. For many, many months Tony all but disappeared from the public. There were lots of rumors that he had died, that he was in rehab or that he had retired. When he reappeared, it was with Allen, Snart and Banner on his left and Carol Danvers, Rhodey and Phil Coulson on his left. They made an announcement about the Accords being finalized and several teams now officially operating under them.

Public opinion had been mixed, but it wasn’t hard to see that the teams quickly gained support. Steve snorted at all the praise the Rogues and so-called New Avengers had garnered. He was familiar with war propaganda and could see through the bull. Not long after that came the public speculations about Tony and Allen. 

Honestly, those were hard to reconcile. Steve had never approved of Tony’s fast and loose ways. It was unbecoming a hero to act in such an immoral fashion. But to then go farther and take a male lover? There was a reason that kind of thing was illegal in Steve’s time. 

He deeply regretted leaving and hiding in Wakanda, now. Looking back, he now realized that doing so had left Tony vulnerable to manipulation. If he had been here, Tony would never have fallen into the grip of those degenerates he was forced to work with. Allen, Snart, Rory, Loki. This was their doing. They had twisted Tony. Perverted him. 

Well, he was back, now. And once he ousted these deviants, things would return to how they should be. It would take time. Tony had a lot to apologize for, not just to the team, but especially to Wanda and him, but he was certain they would find a way to correct the wrongs.

A door on the left side of the room opened and five people entered. Steve only recognized two, Vision and Agent Coulson. Beside him, Wanda immediately looked hopeful. He knew she had been wondering where Vision was and why he had not contacted her. Steve turned his attention to the other three. One was a brown haired man who looked to be in his thirties. He was wearing a red leather jacket and had a gun holstered on each hip. The second one was a tall man. He was wearing a suit, but had a strange helmet on his head. The third was a woman, with long red hair that seemed to float around her without any winds. A massive dog, as big as a car, was following her. It moved to a spot under a window and laid down in the sun.

They took seats on the other side of the table. Vision and the woman sat straight, heads held high. The armed man lounged, chair tipped back as he put his feet on the table. Coulson shot him a stern look and he rolled his eyes before dropping his feet to the floor. The helmeted man waved a hand and silver teapot in front of him rose into the air and filled the cup in front of him.

Agent Coulson opened a briefcase and pulled some folders out of it, sliding them to his companions. “Let’s get right to business,” he said calmly. “First, my fellow council members. Vision you have met before. This is Peter Quill, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Eric Lehnsherr, co-captin of the X-Men and Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans. We are the Accords council representatives. As of today, each of you report to SHIELD. Your training, evaluations and duties will be managed by SHIELD.”

“About time,” Barton mumbled.

Coulson looked at the archer with a stern look. “That is not to say you will be returning to your previous positions. You are no longer agents, Mr. Barton. When SHIELD was reformed, it was also restructured. We no longer handle the same sort of missions we used to.”

Natasha tensed up, eyes narrowing. “What does that mean?” she asked coldly.

“It means you guys are the newbies,” Quill smirked. “And all that cloak and dagger crap is out.”

Medusa tilted her head as she studied each of them. “Complete transparency is our goal,” she said calmly. “Every mission, every report, every spreadsheet is available to the public. Secret identities and personal information are the only things we do not divulge. Every civilian can look up who was involved in a mission, what weapons were used, even how much damage was caused. Teams have been organized for optimal efficiency. Each one has a specialty. Missions are given to the team best suited to accomplish the mission with the least amount of damages or injuries.”

Steve was appalled. “Are you saying we would have to wait to be given permission to fight a threat?”

“In essence, yes,” Lehnsherr said sternly. “Each team that is sanctioned under the Accords has a… specialty, if you will. Something they are best suited for. It would be ridiculous to send the Fantastic Four after an underwater threat like the Fathom Five when Namor and his Defenders of the Deep are better suited to the task.”

“You don’t always have time to call in a group,” Steve protested. “Time is essential when dealing with villains! Waiting for a team that might not be nearby could cost lives!”

Medusa gave him an unimpressed look. “Have you a problem with teleportation?” she asked.

“Teleportation?” Barton repeated warily.

Quill rolled his eyes and looked at Vision. “Seriously, have they done none of the homework? Even Drax knows more.”

“Exactly who are you?” Natasha asked coldly. 

“Star Lord,” the guy smirked. “Space thief, Ravager, best damn pilot in the universe.”

“There are seven heroes with the ability to teleport,” Coulson said, directing the talks back to the important business. “We also have access to portals, created by the Sorcerer Supreme, that allow large groups to move long distances within seconds.”

Steve gave Coulson a disappointed look. “You are relying on magic users like Loki?”

“We are relying on the abilities of other heroes,” Vision said calmly. “People who have proven they are worthy of trust.”

“Loki can not be trusted!” Barton yelled. 

“Did anyone claim Mr. Lauffeyson was one of our teleporters?” Medusa asked pointedly. “Mr. Lauffeyson works solely with the Rogues. He is uncomfortable training and working with any other team due, in large part, to the residual distrust stemming from his previous actions.”

“I bet,” Wanda snorted.

“You should show more compassion,” Mr. Lehnsherr remarked coldly. “My own team has made it clear they will not work alongside you, Ms. Maximoff, out of distrust and concern for public safety. And I should point out that the team I co-lead once counted me as one of their villains.”

“We’re getting off track,” Coulson said firmly. He stood and slid folders to each of the ex-Avengers. “These are your new positions, teams and orders. Living arrangements have been made and your new addresses are inside.”

Steve flipped open the folder quickly and scanned the first page. “You’re separating us?” he demanded loudly. “You… you can’t do that!”

“We can and we are,” Medusa corrected coldly. “You have shown, repeatedly, that together, you cause trouble and refuse to be corrected. Therefore, the sensible thing to do is to place you in differing groups in the hope that, with a change in influences, you will grow.”

“No!” Wanda shouted. “You can’t do that! I’m not leaving my family!”

“Then you will be dropped from the Accords,” Coulson said. “You will be returned to Sokovia, as one of it’s citizens.”

“That’s blackmail!” Barton argued.

“That’s the law,” Peter pointed out. “If you aren’t a member of the Accords, you’re a vigilante. Vigilantism is illegal. Besides, she’s not a US citizen. She went into hiding while on a temporary visa. Breaking the law negates that visa. The only reason she didn’t end up back in Backwater, Europe is because she signed the Accords. If she can’t keep her promises, she’ll be deported.”

“The choice is hers,” Vision said. “Ms. Maximoff may not like her options, but that is not sufficient grounds to violate the law.”

“Vis, please,” Wanda begged. “Don’t let Stark drive a wedge between us!”

Vision gave a very human sigh. “That wedge was placed there when you chose violence over compassion and tried to kill me. Tony Stark does not direct my actions, thoughts or goals. He may be my creator, but I am my own person. In fact, I have not spoken, nor seen Tony in almost a year. I have been on Asgard, helping Thor rebuild.”

“Today is the 12th,” Medusa interrupted before Wanda could say anything else. “You have until the 15th to inform this council whether you wish to continue your training under the Accords and join your new teams, or if you choose to leave the Accords and officially retire.

The other members of the council stood and followed Coulson and the large dog out of the room. Steve slumped in his seat and tried to figure out where everything went wrong.


	11. Changes

Len slid down the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him. Mick reached over and tapped his beer bottle against Len’s before taking a drink. “Bit loud,” the pyro mumbled, looking into the living room. 

“What’s wrong?” Len asked, crossing his ankles. “You’ve never shied away from loud parties before.”

Mick sighed and gave a slight smile. “How long we known each other?” he asked.

Len frowned as he thought of it. “Chronologically or realistically?”

Mick leaned to the side a bit so he could reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a tiny box and cradled it in his palm. Len’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at it. Mick snorted, knowing he’d shocked his old friend. “Been friends thirty years, Snart. If she says yes, want ya at my side.”

Len turned his upper body so he was facing Mick. He reached out with his free hand and gripped the back of Mick’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “She’ll say yes. I’ll be by your side, just like we always are, and then we’ll make fun of Scarlet for sobbing like a baby at the reception.”

Mick gave a relieved laugh and nodded. “I know you and Red have this whole soul bond thing going on, and I know you love that shy goof with all your shriveled icy heart, but you’re still my best friend. Best partner I could ever hope for. Thanks.”

Len smiled and released Mick. “Yeah, I love Bruce. He’s my Kiwi. Love Barry, too. He’s part of me. But you’re wrong. Barry’s my best friend, Mick. Cause you? You’re my brother. My family. You and me have been through fire and ice together. Been to hell and back, more than once. We’ve had our rough patches and we’ve had the world by the tail. I would have been dead a long time ago without you.”

Mick stared at Len with astonishment. Slowly he relaxed and gave a true smile. “My brother,” he agreed.

Len stood, hating the way his knees popped, then held out a hand to Mick to help him up. “Now, go get your warrior princess.”

Mick nodded, looking strangely shy before taking a deep breath and stepping back into the penthouse. Len leaned against the balcony door frame as he watched Mick march across the room, looking like he was going into battle (considering who he was approaching, he kinda was). Brunn was in the middle of an arm wrestling contest with Drax when Mick reached out and placed his hand over their clasped one. 

Mick cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He bit his bottom lip for a second before pulling Brunn’s hand from Drax’s, then dropping to one knee. Len was amused to see Barry clap both hands over his mouth, eyes wide with delight. Pepper gasped, one hand clutching at her necklace.

“M-my lovely Bru… Val... Valkyrie,” Mick stammered before taking a deep breath. “I love your strength, your bloodlust, your ability to drink me under the table. I love the way you scratch me up and fuck me like the world is on fire. I love when you knock me on my ass and when you guard my back, surrounded by fire and bullets and blood. I want to spend the rest of my life burning with you. Marry me.”

Brunn stared at Mick for a moment before grabbing his half-empty beer and draining it. “I’m not wearing a dress,” she warned. “But, sure. Why not?”

Across the room Tony burst into raucous laughter, bending over and clutching his stomach at her blase reply. Mick, however, looked overjoy and alarmed all at once. “Do I gotta wear the dress?” he mumbled.

It was ridiculous enough to send the rest of the room into peals of laughter. Soon everyone was gathered around the pair, offering congratulations. 

*

Jim dropped down onto the couch across from the sister assassins and draped his arm across Mantis’ shoulders. She smiled lovingly at him before laying her head on his chest. “I am so proud of you,” she said softly.

Jim kissed the top of her head and took a moment to gather his courage. “So, I’ve been thinking,” he began cautiously. “Tony offered me a spot on his team, as did Carol.”

Mani, Nebula and Gamora looked at him curiously. “Are you having trouble choosing?” Nebula asked.

Jim shook his head. “Not really. I was actually thinking that I don’t really want to join either.”

Mani gasped, her antenna fluttering wildly. “Jim?”

“I was hoping that there might be room for me on the Milano,” he admitted hopefully. “I mean, now that Nebula is thinking of staying here and working with the Defenders, you could use another hand out there, right?”

Gamora stood up suddenly. “Quill! Jim is joining us!” she shouted.

Peter looked up from the Groot toy he was using to play battle Happy’s Drax. “Okay.”

“That was easy,” Nebula said with a shrug.

“Peter is the definition of ‘easy’,” Gamora pointed out dryly.

“Hey! I heard that!” Peter called over to them.

* * *

Tony grimaced when he spotted the All-American weaving his way through the crowd. He had really hoped that he was through hearing about or seeing Rogers.

“Tony!”

“Rogers,” he replied. “Not your usual scene, is it?”

“I was invited,” Rogers said sternly. 

“Hmm, good for you,” Tony replied. “Well, nice catching up. Enjoy the party.” He turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him. Tony tensed and narrowed his eyes behind his lavender tinted shades. “Remove your hand,” he ordered.

Rogers huffed as if annoyed. “Look, can we just talk?”

“I can’t imagine anything you and I have to speak about,” he answered. He flexed his arm. “Remove. Your. Hand.”

Rogers rolled his eyes as he let go. “Still acting like a child, I see.”

“Still a narrow-minded prick,” Tony shot back.

“Tony, we used to be friends,” Rogers said in a tired tone. “Isn’t it time we put this all behind us?”

Tony stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and chuckling. “If I thought, for even a second that you meant that, I might consider it. But you don’t. You want to know how I know you don’t? Because you’re still looking at me like I’m some sort of wayward child you need to correct.”

Steve’s lips pursed in anger. “I’m trying to look out for you,” he insisted. “Come on, Tony! Surely you can see how much you’ve changed! You left the Avengers! You formed a team with a bunch of criminals! You are involved in an indecent relationship with that man!”

Tony reached up and whipped his glasses off. “Indecent?” he hissed. “Barry Allen is more of a hero than either of us! A better man than anyone I have ever met! And my team? Heroes, each and every one! I’ve got Bruce Banner, a man so selfless and brave, he routinely risked his freedom and life saving people in the poorest parts of the world while being hunted by his own country. I’ve got Loki, a man who lived a life overlooked, overshadowed and ignored, but used that neglect to make himself into one of the most compassionate, supportive people in my life. I’ve got Mick and Brunn, two rough and tumble people who define loyal. I’ve got Len, the man who tamed the Hulk with love, not force. A man who gave his life to save time, itself. And I’ve got the light of my life, Barry.”

Rogers’ eyes flickered with something dark and angry. “It has to be mind control. Think about it, Tony! Until him, you were absolutely normal! You may have been very loose, morally, but you never would have slept with a man! I think Loki is controlling you, Tony! Please, as your friend, let me help you!”

Tony ignored the crowd starting to inch closer to them. He knew several likely had their phones out and were recording, but he was just so done with Rogers and his bullshit. He was happy and the very last thing he wanted or needed, was someone trying to tear that away from him. “I’ve always been attracted to men as well as women. I just never had the desire to date a man until Barry Allen stumbled into my life and made it better. Do you have any idea what he did for me? Do you?”

Rogers opened his mouth, but Tony waved a hand to shush him. “Let me tell you,” he growled. “He saved me! He protected me, not just from people who wanted to hurt me, but from myself. He took care of me. He supported me. He helped me. He laughed and cried and argued and encouraged me, every single day. He held me when my nightmares were overwhelming. He makes sure I eat, sleep and relax. He is kind and loving and generous and brave and sexy and kinky and fucking perfect for me! And when it comes to me? He’s as ruthless as a dragon guarding it’s treasure. 

I never have to worry about being taken advantage of, because Barry protects me. He protects the whole damn world! He gave up his life to protect his world! He gave up his friends, his family, his everything, just to keep his world safe! And when he saw what had happened to me? The mess you and those other so-called heroes turned me into, he took care of me. He gave me a reason to keep getting out of bed. To stop drinking myself to death. To actually enjoy life again! A life _you_ almost destroyed.”

“Tony...”

Tony shook his head firmly. “No! You treated me like I was beneath you for years! From the moment we met, before you knew a thing about me, you called me useless and worthless. You said I was nothing, a nobody. Romanov said I was unnecessary. Maximoff called me a killer. You let someone who had _raped my mind, raped Bruce’s mind_ , onto the team and then punished me for not trusting her! You took everything I had, my time, my money, my skills, and my trust, and you _abused_ me! You tore me down, again and again, and then blamed me for it! You lied and killed and destroyed hundreds of people’s lives and said it was justified because you knew better than every other person in the world. You preach justice and doing the right thing, but only as long as the right thing is what you already want!”

Rogers finally began to notice the increasingly large crowd gathering around them and paled. He fidgeted and started to edge away from Tony but the crowd didn’t part or retreat, leaving him with no options but to stay in place or fight his way out.

“You almost killed me,” Tony hissed. “You tried to kill me, and left me for dead. You didn’t even have the decency to send someone to get me. You slammed your shield into my chest, into the arc reactor, and walked away, knowing I was injured, bleeding and crippled. I died, _twice_ , on the operating table! Because of you! 

And now, instead of being thankful for a second chance, instead of being grateful that you weren’t imprisoned or exiled, you’re pissed off that you’re not the one in charge anymore. Too fucking bad, Rogers! You’re not worthy of command! You’re not worthy of trust! You’re not worthy of my goddamn respect! You are nothing to me! You are nothing to my team! And you sure as hell aren’t welcome here. Crawl back into the hole you dug for yourself.”

Steve flinched as several people in the crowd began to clap. With wide, alarmed eyes he looked around him and found nothing but censure and distrust. The crowd behind Tony parted and the rest of Tony’s team stepped into the clearing. Allen moved to Tony’s side and cupped his cheeks, turning his head for a tender kiss. Steve clenched his hands tight to stop himself from shoving the younger man away. Seeing the love and joy that shone brightly in Tony’s eyes as they parted was like a kick in the chest. 

“I love you,” Allen said softly.

“Love you, too,” Tony breathed. He swallowed and put his hand in his pocket. When he pulled it out, there was a small black box in his palm. 

Steve’s heart dropped as Tony went to one knee and held it out. He shook his head but he was ignored as several gasps went out from the crowd and the team grinned eagerly. Allen sucked in a shaky breath and reached for the box.

“Marry me,” Tony said firmly. “I want forever, Barry. I want it all. I’m greedy and selfish and I want everything from you.”

Barry smiled and nodded his head. “I’m all yours, Tony. Friend, teammate, lover, husband, whatever you need.”

Steve turned and shoved his way through the crowd that was now cheering and clapping loudly. By the time he reached the exit and stepped into the chilly night air, he was sweating and his stomach was churning with acid. He leaned against the bricks and dragged both hands down his face, struggling to calm himself.

“You know...”

Steve tensed and looked to the side to find Bruce watching him closely. 

“I always wondered why you were always so harsh with Tony,” the scientist continued calmly. “In the beginning I thought that maybe it was a social bias. You grew up poor and Tony grew up privileged. Then I wondered if it was just a plain jealousy thing. That maybe you were so cold toward him because it was easier for him to make friends or get women.” Bruce paused and looked up at the sky. “Or maybe because he was a natural leader and you needed a serum to help you. Now I see it clearly.” Bruce turned and looked at Steve again. “You desire him. You want him. And you hate him for it.”

Steve paled and took a step back. “What?! No!”

Bruce nodded his head. “Yes you do. And you’re eaten up with jealousy that he chose Barry. That he never looked at you like he looks at him. That’s why you hate Barry. He has Tony and you’ve always been too scared, too terrified to go after what you wanted.”

“You’re wrong!” Steve hissed, flinching at the blatant lie.

“Am I?” Bruce asked. “Can you honestly say you don’t want Tony? That you haven’t imagined being with him? That you wouldn’t jump at the chance to have him?”

Steve opened his mouth, but he couldn’t actually say the words. 

“Therapy,” Bruce suggested. “Before you destroy yourself completely, get therapy, Steve. And forget about Tony. Even if Barry wasn’t in the picture, the rest of us would protect Tony from you. Luckily, Barry is here. And he’ll give Tony all the love and support he needs.”

Steve watched in silent shock as Bruce turned and walked back into the Wayne mansion. After a few minute he turned and slowly walked down the steps and left.

* * *

It had been five months since the former Avengers had been separated and moved to other teams. Maximoff had ended up in Washington D.C. as part of the new Champions team. Technically she was still on probation while she completed SHIELD appointed therapy. Romanov was back at SHIELD headquarters, training new recruits. Tony had heard rumors that Coulson refused to send her back into the field because he didn’t trust her judgment. 

Barton was in New Mexico providing security for the Triskelion that Reed Richards was building. Sam Wilson was part of the President’s special task force, The Commission on Superhero Activities. Scott Lang returned to Pym Industries where he works under the close supervision of Hank Pym and his daughter. 

As for Rogers, he was stationed in Montana as part of the Freedom Force. Part of, not leader of, much to his annoyance. Loki still has the video clip of Rogers lamenting how ‘underutilized’ he is to some local news station. 

Music filled the room and the double doors opened. Tony watched in awe as Len escorted Barry up the aisle. Both men were wearing fitted tuxes, with Len wearing a black oxford and green tie while Barry wore a red shirt and vest with a gold tie to match his own. Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce stood on his left while Loki, Mick and Rocket stood on the other side, waiting for Barry. 

Len led Barry right to the alter, then turned and placed his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “Scarlet, I’m not giving you away,” he said softly. “But I am willing to share you. Tony is a good man. More importantly, he’s good for you.” 

Len released Barry and turned toward him, reaching out a hand. “Stark, you can have his mind, body and heart, but his soul is mine.”

Tony laughed and shook Len’s hand. “Deal.”

Barry was bright red, but smiling happily as he took his place in front of Tony. “Ready?” he asked.

Tony nodded. “Ready, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just another one-shot for my DC vs. Marvel collection, but it just kept growing. I guess I needed to get a few things off my chest as far as Rogers and Maximoff go. I know he's supposed to be Captain America, all that good and righteous and blah, blah blah. From the first Captain America movie on (and don't get me wrong, it's a great movie) Steve Rogers has never seemed like a good man to me. He's selfish, judgmental, needlessly cold to others and has no problem lying, scheming and stealing to get what he wants. 
> 
> Maximoff is a detestable character no matter how much the MCU wants to make her a hero. She's heartless, cruel and even more selfish than Rogers. She hates without reason, torments without hesitation, and manipulates without conscience. She is NOT a hero. 
> 
> Don't even get me started on Barton and Romanov. Those two should know better. They aren't just heroes. They were frickin' soldiers! They should know how a team is supposed to work. For them to turn on their team, for no reason, is despicable. 
> 
> Now, I'll be the first to call Tony Stark an egomaniac and borderline sociopath, but the fact is, he was also the most giving, most reliable, most talented of the team and all anyone ever did was spit on him. Even Bruce Banner (my personal favorite) left him to take the fall from everything. And seeing Rhodey just welcome back the ex-Avengers in Infinity War, like he was glad to see them, was a kick to the stomach. 
> 
> So, yeah, I have some salty feelings about most of the Avengers. I can forgive Bruce. I can forgive Thor. But I can forgive Loki way before I forgive Rogers, Romanov, Barton and Maximoff. At least Loki has style.


End file.
